Neon genesis Evangelion: Lantean Days
by Erak the Lantean
Summary: What if the Evangelion pilots were transported back in time 10,000 years to the time when the Ancients lived in the pegasus galaxy? EvangelionSG1,Atlantis crossover.
1. Chapter 1:Paradise Lost and Found

Copyright: I do not own Neon genesis Evangelion or Stargate Sg-1 or Atlantis, these are the property of there respective writers and studios. AKA DON'T SUE ME!

Chapter one: Paradise lost and found

Shinji Ikari, third child and son of Commander Ikari of NERV's third branch found himself kicking and screaming in the middle of Tokyo-3 on a lovely autumn day. He wasn't kicking and screaming for any childish reason such as throwing a hissy fit or that his father had kicked him out of his house (he hadn't thrown a hissy fit when that happened, even when he was a child)...He was inside a giant androgynous purple android that a certain US major general had once called 'a giant purple person eater' when he first saw it. At his feet was the event horizon of what humans had called a Dirac sea.

"Asuka! Save me! Please for the love of god save me!" He screamed into the Evangelion's comm. System which linked the three evangelions together. The red devil( as she had been named by Touji due to her hair colour and her hellish mindset.) Fired yet another salvo of shots into the large spherical angel which over Shinji. She gave up that idea fairly quickly, after she had noticed that most of the bullets had impacted clouds behind the angel instead of the angel itself. Remembering her actions at the battle of over the rainbow she leapt on a building that hadn't yet fallen into the Dirac sea before quickly jumping on another and another. Not before long she was in contact distance with Shinji, her plan was simple and if she did say so herself quite brilliant. Grab Shinji's remaining arm and swing him out of the hot zone while leaping out of danger herself.

Sadly howether for all her brilliance she had misjudged how strong the gravitational pull of a Dirac sea could be. She couldn't pull Shinji out of the sea and that 'Baka' hadn't the intelligence to let go. They were both pulled into the Dirac sea.

Three miles behind the trenches…

Rei Ayanami sat in her entry plug alone with her eyes closed thinking of her favourite tree outside the school classroom. She was waiting for NERV to put her on combat status so she could go into combat. Se listened to Ikari's and the second child's radio chatter and cries for help.

Her hand (her evangelions hand, that is) began to twitch uncontrollably. She tried to ignore it and carry on but it was of no use, the feeling had spread up her arms and down her legs. She closed her eyes for a second or two before opening them. A whimper escaped her lips as she realised what was happening, she was in flight. Before she had to contain the urge to vomit she had already hit the ground again or rather hit sea…again. She had been encompassed by the Dirac sea.

"_Another unfamiliar ceiling"-Shinji Ikari._

First came silence and blackness. He then saw an incredibly bright light like that which rivalled that off the sun. He could hear and incredibly loud noise, like that off an vacuum cleaner only 1,000,000,000x louder and intense. Then it dawned on him that he was spinning in a sea of blackness interrupted by only the occasional sprinkle of unfamiliar stars. There was only one possibility left, he was in space, in orbit of a planet.

"Baka Shinji! You awake yet?" Screamed a certain red devil into the comm. System.

"I am now, what happened?" He replied, only now noticing now that the aforementioned self appointed German Quasi-Princess was there next to him, holding his hand.

"Well as typical you were in a hole and when I tried to save you, you weighed to much and made me screw up Baka! Now, look where we are…in orbit! If we don't die I'm gonna kill you!" The second child screamed through the comm in a fit of primeval that only an annoyed women could supply.

"Shinji Kun?" The two Evangelions turned to see the prone form of unit 00 floating in space at least a mile away from them. Shinji opened a visual COM. Link to his female companions and sent a message to Asuka to do the same.

"Can anyone see the moon?" Asuka asked as the three of them floated in the vast emptiness of space.

"Asuka chan, I don't think that that's Earth." Replied Shinji, slightly shell shocked at his discovery,

"What do you mean, Ikari?" Rei asked.

"Look at the plantet, do you see Europe? The Americas? Japan? Or Africa? And look at that! It looks like an asteroid field." Shinji said as he marvelled at the alien world in front of him.

"I think your right Bak…" Asuka was interrupted by a white hot pain in her back, like being hit with large baseball bat at close range in the ass.

All three of them encountered the same white hot pain soon enough, it was only Rei that could make out what was firing at them. The closest analogy would be something that Kensuke had referred to as a 'X-71' blackbird. Over the radio she could hear a sound that resembled a humming bird. She tried to move closer to the other pilots but it was no use, they were already unconscious from the pain. As she herself fell into the deep sea of oblivion that was unconsciousness she spotted several of what she thought resembled tin cans coming from the surface.

………………………

Coming next chapter…

Shinji meets the famed Hippoforalkus of Atlantis and the women who would one day become known as Merlins arch riva.

Rei meets people like herself.

Asuka calls Shinji a 'baka' once again.

Next time….Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean days chapter two: Losing my religion.


	2. Chapter 2: All along the watchtower

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean Days**

Copyright: I do not own Neon genesis Evangelion or Stargate Sg-1 or Atlantis, these are the property of there respective writers and studios. AKA DON'T SUE ME!

I would like to thank franki and bigguy1234 for there reviews so far (Lantean 'ownage' will come soon I swear.)

**Chapter two: All along the watchtower.**

Shinji sat in the train car with the familiar orange grow bathing him. He looked around at his companions, Asuka Langley Soryu and Rei Ayanami. Both were sitting across from him in other sears looking at him. Rei looked as unemotional as ever where as Asuka looked as proud and lion like as ever, quite beautiful in this light.

"_There must be some kind off way outta here, said the joker to the thief. There's to much confusion. I can't get no relief."_

-Robert Allen Zimmerman, all along the watchtower.

Shinji awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of just being pulled out the ocean, a feeling that was unfamiliar because he hadn't been swimming in several years. He felt cold but not uncomfortably so. The room where he had been sleeping looked oddly familiar yet alien to him, like a room that he hadn't visited since he was very young. Its architecture and stylistics were very different to NERV headquarters or any room that he had ever seen.

The room was hexagonal shaped with few amenities that he could see. What looked like a window which had been covered by a metal sheet, a door with stained glass which he couldn't see into which he guessed was some sort of closet and two other beds. The beds themselves were inhabited by his fellow pilots Asuka and Rei, it only now dawned on Shinji that he and his co-pilots were naked. Their extremities hidden behind a thin silver sheet made of a material he didn't recognise. If Asuka could hear his thoughts and see the vein in his nose that was about to rupture she would surely call him a Hentai.

His thoughts of Sex and the oddity of the situation were interrupted Howether when he heard a loud 'kawwosh' sound from the stain glass closet. In fear he tried his best to return to his position before he woke up and closed his eyes. He could hear footsteps.

"Dammed it Hippoforalkus, you should of consulted the high council before attacking that wraith dart in a puddle jumper! What if there had been stragglers or what if it was a recon? You may have won the war but that's no excuse to be playing lone venator!" Shinji heard a commanding female voice shout, the tones in her voice almost mirroring Dr Akagi's.

"Calm down Ganos, no one was harmed and we managed to save them. It was only a lone wraith dart attempting to make a run at the city and don't you dare to tell me not to play lone venator!" A male voice replied, much calmer that the first voice. The male, whom reminded Shinji a lot of Kaji and whom he had guessed was called Hippoforalkus seemed less serious than his counterpart, a fact that comforted Shinji slightly.

"Well…Very well then. What do you know about them?" The female, whom Shinji had gathered was called Ganos.

"All three of them are almost definitely human, that is definite. All three of them carry the ATA gene in various concentrations. The red headed female has the most latent concentration while the brown haired male has the lowest latent concentration.

'That's great, Asuka will love that' Thought Shinji.

"…Howether the blue haired is the closest to ascension. It seems odd that her brother is not as high on the evolutionary ladder."

"WHAT!?" interrupted Shinji, shocked by this information.

The two were taken back by Shinji's apparent burst of life. The male seemed calmer that his female companion who was out of breath. The male was moderately handsome, he had long hair which reached down to his shoulders, dark brown eyes not unlike Shinji's and a neck which boasted several large scars.

"Don't be alarmed young man, my name is Hippoforalkus and this women is named Ganos Lal. I was the one who detected you, your companion and your sister in orbit" Hippoforalkus said as he indicated himself and his female companion.

"Why do you call Ayanami my sister?" Shinji asked, still in slight shock.

"Biologically she is your half sister on your mothers side" Hippoforalkus replied.

"But it can't be, it just can't be…"Shinji said to himself quietly as he went over the facts as they had been presented to him.

"If you want I can show you the valid proof." Hippoforalkus said to the young man whom had buried his head in his hands.

"…" Shinji released his head and opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"Do you know who, where and when you are?" The women who Hippoforalkus had called Ganos Lal asked Shinji.

"I'm err… I'm Shinji Ikari, United Nations NERV pilot 3 slash delta. I have no idea where and when I am and the last time I checked it was on Earth, Tokyo-3 November 5th 2015 anno domini." Shinji replied slowly as he tried to piece everything in his mind together. The women looked at Hippoforalkus for a few seconds in a deep stare, as if to communicate telepathically. She resumed her gaze at Shinji after about five seconds.

"Well Shinji Ikari I don't know how to tell you this." Hippoforalkus said calmly.

"You are not on Earth, nor is it 2015AD." Ganos Lal said unemotionally like a doll or a school teacher.

"Then where am I?" It dawned on Shinji again that he was wearing nothing except for the aforementioned silver sheet.

"You are currently lying in the closest guest quarters to the fifth hanger of the lost city of Atlantus, which is currently situated on the planet Lantea in what we believe you call the Pegasus dwarf irregular galaxy. The year is most definitely not 2015AD, from what we can tell it is closer to the year is 10,015BC according to your calendar." Hippoforalkus said. Shinji sat there in silence trying to digest the information for a few minutes.

"Shinji, do you know how you got here?" Ganos asked Shinji in her unimaginative and unemotional tone.

"Ganos Lal, give the boy a rest. He's just discovered that he has a sister and that he's not on earth anymore." Hippoforalkus interrupted before Shinji could reply.

"No, no its alright. The last thing I can remember before waking up in orbit was fighting an Angel, loosing, falling into a Dirac sea and asking for Asuka's help. I have no idea how Rei got here though." Shinji said.

"A Dirac what? And what's an angel?" Hippoforalkus and Ganos asked simultaneously.

For the next fifteen or so minutes Shinji briefed the pair of NERV, of the Angels and of the three pilots which now lay in what Shinji had been told were told medical beds.

"But who are you? And how can we be here?" Shinji asked.

"I believe I can answer that question Shinji, after all I am a teacher. We may appear human but we are not, we are what we call Lanteans, some have called us Alterans. We are the first evolution of this form, humanity is the second. In essence, humanity are our children. Several million years ago we inhabited the Avermackis, what you call the Milky Way galaxy but we had to abandon it due to a plague effecting this form. Now we inhabit this galaxy but we still have some small holdings on several planets in the Milky Way galaxy. As to how you got here, Hippoforalkus detected chronitons when he originally detected you in orbit. That may have something to do with it." Said Ganos Lal, reminding Shinji of Dr akagi once again.

"So was it you who fired on us?" Shinji, Hippoforalkus and Ganos Lal turned to see Rei sitting up in her bed facing the centre of the room.

"No, you were attacked by a lone wraith fighter which was about to make a suicide run on one of the city's on the mainland. Thankfully your…entrance distracted it long enough for me to detect it and destroy it. In a way we are in your debt." Hippoforalkus replied to Rei's question.

"Ayanami, how long have you been awake?" Shinji asked his newly designated sister.

"I was the first to awaken, it was me who closed the window when a large whale like creature went passed it" She said, oddly she seemed more emotional now, like her emotional mind had awoken. "Asuka told me to do it." She added.

"Shut up wonderdoll." Asuka said, it was obvious that she was highly annoyed…She had combined the two nicknames she had for Rei. She opened her eyes and sat up in her bed (making especially sure that she had kept her extremities hidden under the silver sheet.)

"And you ms Soryu, how long have you been awake" Asked Ganos, the unemotional tone of her voice being replaced by annoyance.

"Emm…for about four and a half hours." She said nervously.

"And it never once occurred to you to try to communicate with us?" Hippoforalkus asked.

"I thought that we'd been taken captive by sex slavers…" Asuka replied embarrassed at how wrong she was.

"Sex what!?" Asked the two Lanteans in unison.

"Peado…" Said Asuka before she was interrupted by the blue haired female in the corner.

"What happens to us now?"

"We can't say its really up to the high council as a whole, speaking of which we shouldn't we report our findings, Hippoforalkus?" Replied Ganos, while asking her own question.

"Yes I think we should, When the council's ready for you you'll hear a loud buzz." He got up and began to walk towards the door. He waved his hand over the blue strip on the wall and the closet door opened.

"Simply do as I did, step in and press your finger over the large pink spot in the middle of the map of the city. The council chambers not very far from the transporter array, you should be able to find it yourself but if you require assistance do not be afraid to ask." He said again. Ganos did got in the transporter closet and did as he showed them, the doors closed and they heard the 'kawoosh' sound.

"I'll have someone bring some clothes up for you in a few minutes." Hippoforalkus said as he stepped in the transporter closet.

"I'll see you later." He said as he pressed his thumb up against the pink dot that indicated the central spire of Atlantis. The door closed and the oh so familiar 'kawoosh' sound was heard.

"Holy shit Baka what have you gotten us into now" Asuka said, stunned at all the information. In this she wasn't alone.

Comming next chapter...

-The children meet the Atlantian High council and their future is decided.

-The Evangelions fate is discovered.

-Who knows maybe I'll get bored and introduce a nice romantic moment or two and then screw it up by having two of the atlantian stooges break the door down accompanied by the calmest 14 year old girl in two galaxy's?

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean Days. Chapter three: Home sweet home.


	3. Chapter 3 A: Home sweet home

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean days. **

Copyright: I do not own Neon genesis Evangelion or Stargate Sg-1 or Atlantis, these are the property of there respective writers and studios. AKA DON'T SUE ME!

Apologies to all who got many, many emails regarding chapter two. Fan fiction was pissing me off(editing and stuff was getting annoying.)

Thanks to Russell1, franki, bigguy1234 and shinji ikari01.

"Follow through

Make your dreams come true

Don't give up the fight

You will be all right

Cause there's no one like you

In the universe"

-Mathew Bellamy, Invincible/

**Chapter three A: Home sweet home.**

Asuka and Rei entered the Lantean high council about 30 or so minutes after Ganos and Hippaforalkus had left them to go speak with the high council. Asuka had taken to a Lantean military uniform similar to Hippaforalkus's except designed with female 'anatomy' in mind and without sleeves. Rei on the other hand had seemed quite contempt with the standard white dress that Lantean women wear during long stays in the hospital.

Inside the council chambers themselves were a semi trapezoid table with what would have been the longest side removed. The smallest side of the table was vacant, apparently the high councillor was absent. In front of the council table were seats of the same style as the chairs that the councillors themselves sat on. The side to Rei and Asuka's right was occupied by Ganos and a balding black haired man with a beard. On their left sat a ginger haired man with long hair and next to him sat a Lantean who appeared to be of Japanese or at least half Japanese ancestry. In front of Rei and Asuka sat the high Lantean council.

"Rei, Asuka. Where is Shinji?" Asked Ganos as she stood up to greet the first and second child.

"Ikari needed to visit the medical bay, he vomited about five minutes after pilot Soryu opened the window in our quarters." Rei said. The high council looked towards Asuka in Inquisitiveness.

"He doesn't like to be under water…He had a bad experience with what appeared to be a very, very large fish once, He was eaten alive." Asuka responded to the room, the council members jaws dropped at this revelation. After about thirty or so seconds Ganos regained her composition and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, the High councillor himself isn't here yet so hopefully Shinji will be able to join us before he gets here. You may sit down while we wait." She said.

"I think introductions are in order then. My name is Melios Isanagi and I am chief scientist and Steward of Medicine. The man sitting next to me is Eros, captain of the diplomatic corps and the peace keepers. You already know Ganos Lal, Head mistress of Education and the man sitting next to her is Moros, commander of Atlantus's ground military. I suppose you have questions?" The Japanese Lantean whom had called himself Melios Isanagi, Asuka wondered if he had anything to do with the Shinto god Izanagi...

"Yes, your city is quite unbelievable. How do you power it, what's it population, how did you build it on the surface of an ocean and are how many of them are there" The council was taken back by how many questions Rei actually asked, especially Melios and Ganos Lal.

"We power it with what you call zero point energy, energy derived from subspace. Currently it has a population of several thousand men, women and children but the city can accommodate at least twenty five thousand people. As to your third question we didn't build it upon the surface of this ocean, we built it on the continent we call Avalon, what you call Antarctica several million years ago. There are three city ships in this galaxy at this moment in time, Atlantus, Lemuria and Asuras." Ganos Lal replied to each question in exact order of how Rei had asked them.

"I have a question, how come we can understand you? Japanese or German in the form that we understand it won't exist for another eight thousand years or so." Asuka said.

"When we opened up the 'entry plug' we discerned that you were connected to your Evangelion in a similar fashion to how our control chairs work except in a more primitive in a technological sense of the word. We also discovered that their was a vast repository of information inside the Eva's computer core, it was from this that we learned about your time periods knowledge of the universe. When we learned that it may take years for you to fully learn our language we endeavoured to download it into your minds using our technology. You may not realise it but you are thinking and speaking Lantean. Not Japanese or German in your case Asuka.

_**Authors note**_: I apologise that I had to cut this short but Its really late and I want to get to bed and I've been ill for the past couple of days.

In part B expect…

Hippaforalkus giving Moros a bitch slap.

Asuka complaining about Lantean fashion.

Shinji's reunion with the other pilots

A NEW APARTMENT!

Janus, Melia and Orlin are finally getting some show time as the Lantean equivalents of Touji, Hikari and Kensuke they were destined to become!

Good night y'all


	4. Chapter 3 B:Hallelujah

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean days**

Copyright: I do not own Neon genesis Evangelion or Stargate Sg-1 or Atlantis, these are the property of there respective writers and studios. AKA DON'T SUE ME!

………………………..

"

Yeah but it's not a complaint that you hear tonight,  
It's not the laughter of someone who claims to have seen the light  
No it's a cold and it's a very lonely Hallelujah.

-Leonard Cohen, Hallelujah

**Chapter Three B: Hallelujah.**

Shinji felt like a child on his first day of school as he walked through one of Atlantis's many thousands of hallways. The medical bay seemed so _alien_ to him, here there was a machine that cured you of your ailments where as on earth he would have been told to suck it up or get some bed rest if he ever vomited out of fear. The staffs themselves were different as well, no clear line between doctors or nurses. He was getting tired now; he had been walking around for about two hours.

He came to an inconspicuous room, in the centre were a throne like chair and a few consoles scattered about.

"Hello?" He asked as he walked in, apparently it was empty. He couldn't see what the consoles did and to be perfectly honest with you he didn't really care. The chair looked very ornamental, not so much that it had been designed and built by a man but more like it had been sculpted and crafted by the gods. He let out a sign as he sat down. Its apparent lack comfort wasn't that big a problem as within three seconds of him sitting in the chair its base lit up in a blue light that illuminated the entire room as the chair changed into a more 'therapists couch' shape.

Suddenly a hologram appeared over his head, then another and another. The first one was of a large blue planet; Shinji recognised it as this planet, Lantea. The second was apparently a list of things found on the pilots persons when they were pulled out of the entry plugs and the third appeared to be a censor scans of a room, four people on one side with another two on the other.

"Help!" Shinji shouted as the chair began to spin around forcing him to feel nauseous again..

"Shinji? Where are you?" He heard Hippaforalkus's voice reply back to him.

"I don't know. I was lost when I found this room."

"What do you see around you?"

"There are two consoles, what looks like a water tank, I think I saw one of those transporter closets…things and there's a chair in the middle of the room, the arms feel like a water bottle"

"Chair over ride room." He heard someone say.

"Its okay Shinji I'll be there in three a few. Now whatever you do…don't think about anything. Keep your mind blank." Hippaforalkus said.

Suddenly the all the lights and the holograms in the room went out.

"Shinji, turn the lights back on." Hippaforalkus added…

_15 minutes later, the high council chamber…_

"This is unacceptable, if they weren't ATA positives they'd have their memory wiped and be sent to a human world. How the General thinks that it would be acceptable to allow them to stay here is beyond me…" Moros said as he nursed his nose that was now bleeding before he was interrupted by the sound of the large Lantean doors opening.

"Shut up Moros, if we listened to all your suggestions we'd still be submerged under the ocean still struggling through the Wraith war." Hippaforalkus said as he entered the room with young Mr Ikari in tow. Shinji walked forwards towards the sears where Asuka and Rei had been sitting and sat down in between them.

"…And as you know this is Hippaforalkus, Captain General of Atlantus's navy and high councillor." Ganos said as she stood up to greet Hippaforalkus. Asuka was surprised that one could be of such a high rank and be so relatively _young_.

"I apologise for my lateness but Shinji had wandered into the chair override room by accident. I needed to retrieve him." He said as he sat next to his obvious second in command, or at least his closest friend on the council at the central shortest side. Both the children and the council members looked at Shinji.

"Was it you who turned the lights out a few minutes ago?" Asuka whispered into Shinji's ear. He nodded.

"How did it go?" Asked Melios.

"You would have been proud if he was Melia." Hippaforalkus replied to his compatriot councillor." He activated the chair within seconds of sitting down and even managed to open the comm. System." Hippaforalkus said.

"Hippaforalkus, how can you just consider letting the stay here. They may be enemy spies or worse." Moros said, still angry that Asuka had punched him in the nose and that Hippaforalkus had given him a proverbial 'bitch slap',

"Moros, you know I'd normally agree with you but we cannot ignore the facts. All three children have our legacy and even _you_ must be able to sense how close to Ms Ayanami is to ascension. But more importantly, what happened to your nose?" Hippaforalkus replied.

"I punched him in the nose." Asuka said as she displayed her reddened knuckles. Shinji looked at her in quite amazement that she could have had the courage to punch a Lantean council member,

"why…"Hippaforalkus asked before he was interrupted by Rei.

"What do you mean 'your legacy' and what is ascension?" She asked.

The councillors looked at one another before the high councillor opened his mouth to speak.

"Rei…We are physically, mentally indistinguishable from your kind, Humanity except for one genetic marker. It is this gene that allows us to control out technology. Like the throne chair...Shinji. Normally only Lanteans or children of Lanteans and humans have this gene. You three Howether, have the gene. Something very odd considering that your records have no mention of us beyond myths." Ganos Lal replied.

"Yes that's another thing I was wondering about. How do you know so much about the terms that we use like the Pegasus or the Milky Way?" Asuka asked.

"When we pulled you out of the entry plugs we discovered a few interesting things about the beings you call Evangelions. First and foremost it is a biological entity with about 98.4 the same DNA structure as humans. We also discovered that there has been extensive surgery on the Evangelions, most notably for the inclusion of the entry plugs but also an unidentified organ has been replaced with a primitive version of the modules that we use to gather what you call zero point energy and one of the most important things we discovered was an extensive database which we were quickly able to connect to. Oddly Howether it had no mention of the organisation that you call NERV or of the Evangelions themselves." Melios Replied to Asuka.

"Speaking of which, where are the evangelions now?" Asuka said after her previous question was answered.

"The Evangelions were heavily damaged by wraith fire and the fall through the atmosphere. We had them moved to a secure location in the Pegasus galaxy for repair. Eventually we'll have a hanger retrofitted here so that they can be stored here, on Atlantus if you wish." Hippaforalkus said.

"Excuse me but what are the Wraith?" Shinji asked. The council looked at each other in amazement; it had been so long since they had encountered a life form that had never heard of the wraith.

"The Wraith, are a parasitic race of beings native to this galaxy that we encountered several thousand years ago. They are a highly aggressive hybrid between human and another creature we have come to call the Iratus bug. We sent a delegation protected by several of our most powerful warships to try to negotiate with them but their was just…so many of them. For seventy five of your years we were at war with each other. Eventually they laid siege to Atlantus itself. Howether we were able to defeat them. The fighter that attacked you in orbit was a suicide fighter, a left over that was trying to create damage before its pilot died. We believe the closest analogy you have for it is a vampire" Hippaforalkus said slowly, like a war veteran would speak of a past, horrifying war. The three pilots looked at one another; Shinji looked scared out of his mind at the idea of real vampires, Asuka having the same trail of thought and Rei looking unaffected.

"If you so desire we would be proud to have you stay with us as Lantean citizens or alternatively we will send you to any human world you desire." Hippaforalkus said quickly in an attempt to change the subject. The three pilots looked to once again.

"May we have some time to think about this?" Rei asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes off course, Melios would you take them to quarters, something big with a view." Hippaforalkus said as he turned to face the councillor Melios Isanagi. Melios stood up and walked towards the large doors. The pilots did the same as the doors opened. Suddenly Hippaforalkus stood up.

"Oh and Shinji, we found this in your entry plug." He said, Shinji turned around to be confronted by a small flying black object no bigger than a ten year olds fist. He caught it in both hands and smile, he recognised it.

"What is it? Oh..." Said Asuka as she noticed the large white letters on its side; .S.D.A.T. It was Shinji's SDAT player. Melios made a break for the door and the children followed him like lost puppies.

_Several hours later…_

The children were exhausted, the search for appropriate quarters having taken two hours not to mention actually getting there as well as getting requisitions such as multiple pairs of clothes, what Shinji had been told was the Lantean version of a Laptop not to mention food and water bottles that could be replenished.

"And if you need anything simply wave your arm over the pad next to the door as you do to open it but instead of going to the bottom hold your arm over the middle, make sure you don't say anything inappropriate as it runs directly to the control room." Melios said as he opened the door and walked through. The trio dispersed in their new apartment. Shinji headed into what Melios had designated as the kitchen to unpack the food stuffs and the water, Rei headed towards the balcony to gaze upon the city and Asuka headed to what had been the largest bedroom, a lioness claiming territory.

They had been told that the apartment was one of the largest in the city, with many amenities that the apartments on the 'inner city' didn't have such as a computer terminal, multiple bedrooms and most importantly(to Asuka at least, she never told him it but she secretly loved Shinji's cooking,) a kitchen. The main living room had a large view screen that they had been told could be connected to the Lantean laptops to make a bigger screen and several medium sized couches. There were two(what they'd guessed child sized beds) in as many rooms and a large bedroom which they had guessed was meant to be a parental room or a master bedroom.

"Asuka, Rei are you hungry?" Shinji asked as he finished putting the Lantean ingredients away.

"Yes, Shinji Kun." Rei replied as she took in the vast view of Atlantis that their Eastern peer apartment afforded the.

"I'll eat if everyone else is eating." Asuka said from the bedroom where she was now surely putting her clothes in the room's closet.

"What should I cook?" Shinji said, a process slightly wasted as immediately a hologram appeared with Lantean recipes popped up. "Never mind, I'll make some Lantean food." Some time went by while Shinji picked what to make and then made it. The apartment lay in silence for about ten minutes while Shinji cooked, Rei looked and Asuka unpacked.

"After careful deliberation regarding out latest problem I have decided with a clear and even head." Asuka said from the bedroom. The newly designated brother and sister listened in, hopefully Asuka would give her decision first so that they could make theirs around hers. "That this is definitely my bedroom!" At the exact same time, in perfect unison Rei and Shinji groaned in perfect harmony.

"Okay Asuka, the Lentacalum will be ready in about three minutes." Shinji said submissibly as he found the fruit.

"Lentacalum?" Rei asked as she entered the living room/kitchen are from the balcony, slightly afraid if the 'Lentacalum' had meat in it.

"Its abit like weetabix but cooked and then you put honey and fruit on it." Shinji assured her as he produced three plates and put them on the counter.

"So we've travelled three million miles, ten thousand years back in time just to eat an English middle class breakfast?" Asuka asked humourlessly as she joined Rei and Shinji in the kitchen/living room. Shinji grinned slightly but Rei's expression didn't change. Rei sat on one of the 'bar stools' which lay under the counter. Asuka walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Have you two had any thoughts on the captain general's offer yet?" Rei asked as she opened one of the water bottles that Shinji had left on the side and drank from it.

"I want to stay on Lantea, Hippaforalkus seems sincere and I think we can do some good here." Shinji said as he waited for the cooker to finish the lentacalum. Asuka looked stunned.

"Idiot Shinji (she had apparently lost the ability to call him Baka due to it not being an alteran word or even possible slang.) What about Touji, Kensuke or Hikari? What about Misato? If the angels trigger third…" Asuka screamed at Shinji before she was interrupted.

"The angels cannot initiate third impact without Liliths soul. That is now safely beyond their reach." Rei said slowly and calmly. Shinji and Rei's jaws dropped, the quietest girl in three galaxies just shut the loudest girl in the universe up.

"So you're staying here on Atlantis then Shinji?" Rei asked

"Yes."

"And you Asuka?" Rei asked the third child.

"Someone has to look after Ikari."

"Then in the morning I will go tell Hippaforalkus that we are all staying." Rei said as she let the second smile she had ever made escape her facial features.

Later that night…

According to the Lantean clock that had been placed anonymously at his bed side it was about 2:41 in the morning, an insane hour to be listening to a SDAT player to be honest but Shinji couldn't sleep. Misato had oddly replaced his classical music tape with her personal favourites. Shinji had to admit that he did like some of the music but most of it was pure garbage (or grunge). Suddenly he felt the call of nature. He got out of bed, turned the SDAT player off, put it on his night stand and proceeded to the apartment's singular bathroom.

Relieved he made his way back to his room thankfully, except for a few plants Lantean apartments came with very little in the way of obstructions so there was very little that he could trip on or stub his toe on so he made little or no noise getting to and back from the bathroom. On the way back Howether he heard something that he had wished to never hear before, he couldn't just ignore it. He made his way to her room and opened her door to see if she was awake. He looked her up and down in a pitying stare, she wasn't. She was crying in her sleep, something that he found saddening. He realised that he couldn't do anything to help her while she was asleep he walked out of the room and closed the door.

With a worried pace and shoulders that seemed to have the weight of the world on them he made his way back to his room slowly, carefully not to wake his room mates up. In his room he pulled the door to, closed it and grabbed his SDAT player, with great gentleness he put the earphones into his ear lobes and turned the device on. He got back into bed and closed his eyes.

The piece was sparse, with only single guitar in the mix. He listened intently '_I heard their was a secret chord, that David played that pleased the lord' _He heard the door opening and foot steps He felt the covers being pulled up and the feel of unfamiliar skin, someone had pulled his arm and had rapped it around the side of their stomach. He had an urge to sneeze...their was hair in his face. Whoever it was who had decided to lye next to him in his bed proceeded to pull the earphone out of his left ear. He opened his eyes slightly…He saw a beautiful head of red hair.

**Authors notes.**

Wow! What a type that was, 6 word pages. God I'm almost scared to see the word count now. Now there are a few questions with things.

_What's with Hippaforalkus's personality._

As a character Hippaforalkus is based of three other characters. Rouji Kaji, Janus (who will appear later in a younger form) and colonel John Shepherd. I felt that as a part Stargate fan fic we deserved a rebellious commander (don't worry, his personality quirks and character flaws will be pulled apart later and he will be left a shell of a man…in true Evangelion style.) He is named after the ship that the Atlantis expedition found in 2005 in the episode 'Inferno'. Who was in turn named for a Lantean general aka he was named after the ship who was named after the man aka himself(the ship was named after the Hippaforalkus who appears here).

_Why do you refer to thinks such as __**your years**__ or __**Lantean clocks**_

Humans have a different way of counting that Lanteans. Humans count things in tens (the decimal system, derived from how many fingers and thumbs you have on both hands.) where as Lanteans count in eights (the octal system, supposedly derived from fingers only.) Look here for more information on the octal system and here for a number converter.

_How come the Lanteans know all the human terms?_

During the salvage of the Evangelions the ancients found what they thought was a computer and a processor. Which has allowed them to interface with what they thought was a computer. I'm not going to tell you what they did interface with but I will remind you that NERV has managed to communicate _the other_ occupants of the Evangelions several times (remember Gendo in his office asking 01 what it wanted) on one level or another.

_Any plans for holiday instalments?_

Yes if all goes well I hope to do a Halloween one based on oceans eleven (mwwaa haa haa! Yes I've lost it.) and a Christmas one either based on it's a wonderful life or a Christmas carol .

_Any Omake?_

When I get a flash of inspiration for an Omake I'll post it.

_Where oh where are Janus, Melia and Orlin?_

By about 10 o'clock tomorrow morning Lantean local time outside the apartment door…

_Anothe of this nice and pansy love bollocks, we want to see fighting and big ass battles!_

Calm down there, I admit that the first few chapters have been slow in the action side of things. Don't worry I hope to have the first action story starting by Tuesday 18th September and the first Eva/Angelic centric storyline up by the following Saturday.

_And what's coming next chapter?_

The crew of the Aurora as well as the other ships of the 5th fleet get some well needed rest…

Asuka and Shinji are disturbed by three unfamiliar Lanteans…

First day of Lantean school!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and those who added this story as a favourite or as one to watch and I ask you to please continue doing so. See you soon.

Yours faithfully ErakStarlight


	5. Chapter 4:Otherside

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean Days.**

Copyright: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Stargate Sg-1 and Stargate Atlantis are the properties of their respective owners. I make no claim of ownership. AKA don't sue me!

"_Disintegrated by the rising sun _

_A rolling black out of oblivion _

_And I'd like to think that I'm your #1"_

-Anthony kleidis and John Frusciante

**Chapter four: Otherside**

_8.27am, central tower, the high councillor's office…_

If one didn't know any better they'd surely assume that Hippaforalkus was trying to set his laptop on fire with his mind as his stare into the screen didn't look like it could be broken even if he was shot.

"General?" Ganos Lal asked her commander as she entered the office, it was a waste of time as the high councillor wasn't even fazed by her entrance.

"General?" She asked again as she sat down on one of the small chairs that littered the edges of the room.

"General?" She asked a third time, she was getting annoyed now. She reached under the chair to retrieve anything that might have fallen under it. Wo-la. She found a small cub and held it in her right hand.

"Hippaforalkus, this is the last time I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, General." Upon seeing that she would get no reaction from her nearly almost always candid commander she threw the empty cup at his head, it bounced harmlessly off.

"Oh sorry Ganos, I was just engulfed in this" He said as he tuned the view screen around to show his friend what he had discovered in the Evangelions computer core.

"What is it?" She asked as she examined the screen which showed visual scans of a man wearing ridiculous clothes running with a large oddly piece of what she thought was wood in his hands on ice.

"It's a game that Terrans of that century play…Its called Hockey." Hippaforalkus replied as he turned the screen back around into his view.

"It looks violent." She said as she stood up." Which computer core did you find this 'hockey' in?"

"Asuka's, and the correct term Ganos is, fun" He said as he folded the screen and stood up.

"Indeed, well anyway I'm here to tell you that the 5th fleet just dropped out of hyperspace and are asking permission for their crews to disembark." She said.

"Yes off course, tell the captains that debriefing will be held in the high council chambers in an hour or so." He said as he sat next to her on one of the chairs.

"An hour? Why so much time?" She asked, finding it odd that the general wanted to leave the debriefing so late.

"There are two other games here that I want to read up on…Baseball and football." He said with a smile on his face.

_An hour and fifty five minutes later…_

Rei found that she was more impressed by the Lanteans the more she walked through the halls of the city, its every nook and cranny seemed perfect and homely. She wondered even if the other pilots hadn't elected to stay would she still have? Probably.

She walked unattended; the council hadn't assigned them guardians. Something she was thankful for…She had wanted to explore the city by herself. She looked through one of the windows on the hallway for a second looking at what she thought might be birds flying outside in the distance.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Rei turned to see that she had been joined by a Lantean woman wearing the same uniform that Asuka had elected to wear. She was blonde, about 19 years old and not much taller than Rei herself. "My name is Trebal, co-pilot of the Aurora." She added proudly as she offered Rei her hand.

"Rei Ayanami, yes its one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Rei replied as she shook the women's hand. "Was it 'The Aurora' I saw when I was in orbit?" She asked before Trebal was able to open her mouth.

"No the aurora only arrived this morning the with the rest of the fifth fleet." Trebal replied. "What saved you, your brother and your red headed was the timely intervention of the captain general." Trebal added.

"Indeed."

"So where are you going to now?" Trbal asked Rei who was beginning to get bored of this conversation.

"I need to find Hippaforalkus and inform him of our decision And yourself?"

"I need to find my brothers quarters, they should have the information in central command." Trebal said.

"I believe that we are heading to the same place then." Rei said to Trebal, who was now starring out the window.

"Would you mind if I walked with you to central command?" Trebal asked as she regained composure and turned her attention back to Rei.

"Not at all."

Rei and Trebal walked through the halls of the central spire occasionally stopping for Rei to take in the view and Trebal explaining various things. Eventually they came to the control room which overlooked the embarkation room.

"What is that?" Rei asked as she noticed the large blue metallic ring in the centre of the room.

"It's the Lantean Stargate, haven't you ever seen one before?" Trebal asked amazed that someone had never heard of a Stargate.

"No." Rei said flatly

"I was always told that Terra (earth) had several gates. One on Avalon, what in your time would be the southern pole and another placed there by the gou'uld."

"The southern pole was incinerated several years ago, and I've never heard of the gou'uld." Rei said calmly and unemotionally.

"Oh, well at least the occupation has ended by then." Trebal said.

"Occupation?"

"Never mind." Trebal said in an attempt to change the subject.

With the valid information noted down (Trebals brother lived at apartment 286X on the northern peer and the pilots had been given apartment 221B on the western peer.) they sat outside the council chambers on the chairs that oddly littered the corridors of all the sky scrapers of the city. They had been told that Hippaforalkus was in a briefing with the captains of the 5th fleet and that they wouldn't be able to speak with him until it was over.

"How many people are in there?" Rei asked.

"If all the captains are in there then there should be about 41 men and women." Trebal replied.

"But they can't all be captains if there's so many?"

"Fleet size has never been a problem for the 5th, besides not all of them has a ship the size of the Aurora."

"How many fleets are there?"

"At any one time there are about twelve fleets located at various points in this galaxy…"Trebal continued to answer Rei's questions about Lantean vessels….

……..

"How do you explain the sudden appearance of the children in orbit?" one of the captains asked, it was difficult for Hippaforalkus to tell who was captain of which ship.

"As of yet we have no idea how they arrived to be perfectly honest but I can assure you that they mean no harm." The captain general replied.

"What are you going to do with them?" The female captain of the…Infinatus asked.

"If they desire I will grant them Lantean citizenship. They all have the gene and ms Ayanami is even on the path to ascension. Howether if they choose to we will erase their memories of us and drop them on any human world they wish." Hippaforalkus said

"What happened to the Evangelions?" Another captain asked.

"They were heavily damaged during atmospheric re-entry and being submerged after landing in the middle of the ocean. Currently they are in cryogenic storage on board the Tria en route to the threshold facility." He paused to take a deep breathe.

"Welcome home 5th, as of this moment you and your crews are now on shore leave." He said.

As Hippaforalkus stood watching the captains leaving he thought of how many times he had yet to do that. The 5th had been the first to return to Lantean space with the 8th, 12th and 1st shortly behind them. **How many** fleets had been destroyed? **How many** letters to families would he have to write? **How many** bodies would they have to sort through? He closed his eyes thinking of all those **people** that the wraith had killed.

"General?" He opened his eyes to see Rei Ayanami standing in front of him accompanied by a woman who appeared to be of Decurion rank.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Good morning Rei. Good morning Pilot, Trebal" He said, acknowledging Rei and the famed pilot of the Aurora.

"Good morning sir." The two said in unison.

"Have a good night Rei?" He asked.

"Yes, well mostly. Shinji still hasn't learned how to count in octal yet and Asuka spent half the night trying to requisition more clothing until about eleven before deciding that she couldn't sleep in her own bed and trying to sleep in Shinji's bed.

"She didn't kick him out while he was still sleeping?" Asked Trebal.

"No, I believe that she got into bed with him while he was still sleeping." Trebal turned red and Hippaforalkus couldn't help but grin like a madman.

212B, Lantean western peer. An hour or so later…

In the largest apartment in the Belisarius building on the western peer of Atlantus Shinji Ikari lay sound asleep dreaming of the things that fourteen year old boys dream off. Suddenly his dreams were interrupted by something that felt a lot like hair. He opened his eyes to reveal the big ball of red fluff that was Asuka Langley Soryu's head before she straightened and combed her hair. He didn't think to question why she was in his bed or why she hadn't kicked him out of the bed during the night. All his thoughts and needs just washed away except for the need to lie there, holding her.

Sadly Howether, he was out of the angel's range of influence but he was not out of Satan's influence. Even here, in the Pegasus galaxy ten thousand years in the past the devil still made work for idle hands. Without realising it he had allowed his left hand to cup the bottom of her right breast.

"AAHH! Pervert!" Asuka screamed like a hell cat before moving her leg forward before kicking backwards, kicking Shinji in the place where no man ever wanted to be kicked. His head went backwards with the rest of his body, straight into the wall.

"Oh Shinji, I'm so, so sorry." She said as she turned around to see that it was actually Shinji who she had kicked

"Come on, lets go get some ice for your um…structural damage." She said with a grin as she pulled Shinji's arm around her shoulder and dragged him out of bed. She pulled him into the living room and set him down on the couch closest to the bedroom. She headed into the kitchen to try to retrieve some ice.

After about three minutes she came back into the living room with several bags of ice in both hands. He was still on the couch scrunched up in the foetal position. She put the bag of ice that had previously been in her left hand on the back of his head before tapping the top of his head.

"Shinji, No matter how much you ask I'm not putting the next one on." She said softly to him, referring to where she had kicked him. He un-folded his arms and legs, took the ice and placed it over his 'wound'. Before returning to his foetal position

"I'm sorry, Asuka." He said quietly.

"Sorry for what?"

"Dragging you into the Dirac Sea, feeling you up. God where do I start?"

"Oh shut up. You always blame yourself for everything," She said angrily in a way that only she could, solving her problems with anger.

"Besides, it doesn't matter where or when we are, as long as we're together." She said tenderly. He dug his head out of his knees, oblivious that the ice on the back of his head had fallen off and was now on the seat. She had brought her face closer to his. He reciprocated…

Buzz! The door needed answering.

'Shit.' Shinji thought.

"Its okay, I'll get the door. You go get dressed and cleaned up." Asuka said calmly. Shinji stood up, retrieved the ice that had previously been cooling his lower back and walked towards the bedroom where he had been kicked.

Buzz!

Asuka let out a sigh as she stood up and made her way to the bedroom where she couldn't sleep last night.

'Where is it?' Asuka thought to herself as she tried to find what she thought was a Lantean dressing gown. It was hard to tell which Lantean clothes were which-almost everything was the same colour.

'So apparently being such an advanced race doesn't extent to fashion.' She thought to herself sarcastically as she found the elusive dressing gown and rapped it around herself.

Buzz!

"In a minute!" Asuka screamed at the door, as she walked through the living room. "Asuka, did you just call me?" She heard Shinji say from the bedroom.

"No, just fighting against the door-whatever it is." She said as she waved her hand over the blue strip that governed the door, the Lanteans apparently didn't use traditional door handles.

_Ten minutes earlier, outside the Belisarius building…_

"Why do we have to welcome these people Melia, surely they're already sick of people visiting them." Janus said to his friend as they walked on Atlantus's western peer towards where they had been told where the new arrivals from earth were staying..

"Because father told me to, and besides, they're not just from Earth. They're from ten thousand years in the future. I would of thought that the self deified 'lord of time' would love the opportunity to meet time travellers." Melia replied to Janus, who was standing at the back of the trio.

"What do you think Orlin?" Melia asked the other Lantean in their group.

"Can we please get moving? My sister just got back from a tour with the fifth and I wanted to welcome her home." Orlin said, it was obvious that his mind was else where.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I forgot that the Aurora got back this morning. We'll stay for fifteen minutes and then we'll leave." She apologised to Orlin for her lack of knowledge of fleet arrivals.

"…I still say there are a lot of other, better things we can do." Janus said as they entered the building.

………………..

"Oh, hello." Asuka said as the door opened, revealing the three Lantean teenagers standing on the other side.

"Hello, may we come in?" The female asked. Asuka couldn't help but be reminded of Hikari by her. She had the same eyes as her.

"Yes off course, its nice to meet you my name is Asuka, the one in the bedroom is Shinji and Rei is out at the moment."

"Hello." Shinji said from the bedroom, the Lanteans looked around to see where it was coming from before remembering that Shinji was in the bedroom. Asuka led them to the couch where they sat down, she sat on the couch opposite.

"Its nice to meet you too. My name is Melia Isanagi, My companions are Janus and Orlin." 'Melia' said, acknowledging her escort's presence.

"So why is Shinji in the bedroom?" The one who had been designated as Janus asked.

"He had an accident…" Asuka said before she was interrupted by Orlin.

"Rough sex?" Melia and Asuka gave him smirked at him angrily, Janus couldn't help but grin maniacally. Apparently even Lantean males were immature.

"Who's having sex?" Shinji asked innocently as he walked into the living room carrying last night's clothes. Orlin and Janus laughed. Melia stood up to shake Shinji's hand.

"Melia Isanagi, pleased to meet you Shinji." Asuka skin began to turn red, she had begun to think of Shinji as hers.

"This is Janus and Orlin." Asuka interrupted before Shinji could respond.

"Its good to meet you." He said as he turned around to acknowledge them.

"I'm home!" Rei exclaimed as she re-entered the apartment. Behind her were Trebal, Hippaforalkus and Ganos Lal. Rei and the council members were astounded by how fast Trebal had jumped onto the couch and put one of the children in a headlock.

"Get of me!" They heard him say, his voice muffled by Trebals arm.

"Not until you say 'Flagisalis, Oh how I love you. You fly my flag'!" All the other people in the room looked stunned, Hippaforalkus looked like he was going to laugh and Ganos Lal looked puzzled.

"Decurion, are you going to release my student?" Ganos Lal asked her subordinate.

"Sorry ma'am. I haven't seen my little brother in a year and I felt that I needed to catch up."

"Oh so you two know each other then?" Shinji asked Orlin.

"Didn't you just hear? She's his little sister." Asuka said.

"Oh…" He replied.

"Rei, this is Orlin, Janus and Melia Isanagi. Melios Isanagi's daughter." Asuka said to her compatriot.

"Its nice to meet you." Rei said uninterested.

"Rei has informed us of your decision." Hippaforalkus said calmly. The Lantean teenagers (meaning Orlin and Janus) suddenly found the outcome of the conversation very interesting.

"Off course you will be expected to attend school as you need to learn our sciences and how to use our technology. We don't want you accidentally turn the lights off every time sit in a control chair…Shinji. Class starts at 7:55am, don't be late. The teacher will be annoyed if you are late." Ganos Lal said.

"But ma'am, you're currently the teacher for our age group". Melia said, further adding to the similarities between her and Hikari.

"I know." Ganos replied as she let her face transform into a grin.

**OMAKE! **

In the apartment 212B a small party had broken out, Janus and Rei were talking in one corner. Orlin, Trebal, Hippaforalkus and Ganos Lal were in the centre of the living room discussing things in a group while Shinji and Asuka were at the entrance to the kitchen. He was standing in the kitchen acting as bar tender while she sat at the bar so to speak.

"Why can't I ever make friends like that." Shinji said as he pointed to Janus and Rei, who were now engaging in what the Americans would one day call heavy 'petting'.

"Maybe you just not getting out enough?" Asuka asked as she nursed her drink, she didn't have any idea what kind of fruit it was but it tasted a lot like Melon to her.

"Were in another galaxy, ten thousand years in the past, how more 'out there' can you get? He asked as he finished making his own drink.

"Shinji, what are you making?" She asked as she noticed that Shinji's drink had begun to glow.

I dub thee Lantean Jagermeister, freakin' candy-flavoured goodness for the Lantean people!" He said as he held the glass over his head and took a large gulp.

Authors notes.

To be perfectly honest with you I'm not perfectly happy with how this one turned out(I had originally had it as Janus was Hippaforalkus's son and Trebal was Hippaforalkus's sister howether I decided against that as it seemed unbelieveable that everyone could know everyone( if you know what I mean))

I wanted to include that Hippaforalkus has started to develop a love of Terran sports as I have an idea for a future plot line. I wanted to develop Shinji and Asuka's relationship (because I'm odd that way.) and I felt that this was the best way to do it. Hopefully the next chapter will be of finer quality with the same quantity or work.

I would like to point out that the next chapter will be up on Tuesday as I will be using Monday as a development day (this is all I had written down in my notebook.) Howether I may add an omake interlude tomorrow night.

Thank you all who reviewed this and all those who added it to there watch list and I ask that you continue to do so.

Yours faithfully Erak starlight.


	6. Chapter 5: Where no Lantean has

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean days.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon genesis Evangelion or Stargate Sg-1/Atlantis or any of the chapter names or songs, these are the property of there respective writers and studios and bands. AKA DON'T SUE ME!

**Chapter V: To boldly go where no Lantean has gone before.**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away a small vessel was flying between the stars, between the planets of the Lantean system. Its crew were beginning to feel the strain of their long journey. Their heads had begun to bang.

"For god's sake Melia, even captain slow went faster than this." Asuka complained from the left back seat of the craft as she turned her attention to Shinji, who was sitting in the right back seat of the craft across from her.

"Asuka, I am flying in a straight line. Something you did not manage to do." Melia said with that voice of hers. Melia's voice had reminded Asuka of manic depressives in a lot of ways, how it always seemed 'airy' even when she was describing something as trivial as drive manifolds or poetry by Varron of Proclarush Taonas.

"Well its space so all position is relative. Anyway you heard Ganos, If we don't signal Atlantus before twelve pm Lantean time, we'll be disqualified." Asuka said, referring to the task in which their teacher had set them the day before.

Asuka had always found school well, boring. For her it neither went fast enough or was stimulating enough to keep her neural fibres firing. She had hoped that Lantean school would be more enjoyable…and it was…for a time. In the week since 'school' had started they had learned about all sorts of things that she would of never been able to learn on Earth from things ranging from the physics involved with vacuum energy to the aforementioned poetry. But she found the tests…slow and un-stimulating, to say the least.

The best way to classify Lantean tests in human terms would be a practical test at the end of the subject course, for the past week they had been studying 'the gate ships' which the Lanteans used to travel through the Stargate when the gate had been placed in orbit of a planet. To test how much they had learned in the past week Ganos had set them the task of flying one of the gate ships to the furthest habitable planet in the system Ledara, which lay on the outer edges of the Lantean system. It struck Asuka as odd that this would be a first test considering the Gate ships had offensive weapons but she had just shrugged it off as believing that the Lantean approach was that of 'learning by doing'. That Howether was not Asuka's main grip with the situation…

_16 hours beforehand…_

The classroom was about the same size of the Lantean High council chambers, in much the same configuration with the size and shape of the table and doors. Howether it differentiate in that there was a large view screen on the wall next to the door, there was a holographic projector in the centre of the room and that the tables had Lantean computers placed upon them.

Most of the class were away on assignment, a fate that the last six of the 18 strong class awaited. Ganos Lal stood in the centre of the room, on the holo-projector, something that Melia had warned her about several times. Not because of any possible damage mind you, but rather that Ganos Lal had made a point to record multiple holograms of herself…When the class was greeted by a visitor they never know if she was actually there or if the class was viewing one of many interactive holograms.

As Ganos Lal called roll call (a process which still hid its meaning from Shinji, especially here. If the Lanteans were so advanced couldn't they simply record their presence by DNA scan or some other advanced technology that you had to be a child genius to understand?) Shinji noticed that non of the Lanterran's (as Janus had nicknamed Shinji, Rei and Asuka) were with other groups. They were all going to do the test together.

"Now as Melia, Janus and Orlin are aware after Lantean children have taken the necessary time to learn about a subject they have to pass a test about it. As you know you have been studying basic Lantean ship systems, such as the ones on the gate ships or the Halcyon fighters." Shinji saw Asuka's eyes light up at the mention of fighters, like she was considering piloting one of the Halcyons to re-enact destroying the death star.

"Your task is to fly past Ledara, the Lantean star's fourth planet and then signal Atlantus before twelve pm local Lantean time in tomorrow night." Ganos said.

"That's it?" Asuka said, puzzled that her first test as a Lantean student was so straightforward.

"You misunderstand me Asuka, I am giving you lease of A Lantean Gate ship, you will left alone in a small vessel for about sixteen hours with no adult supervision what so ever. The only contact with Atlantus will be the subspace antenna." As she said this, the small stone that had latched itself onto Shinji's foetal spine begin to sink into his stomach, sixteen long…long hours in a space no bigger than Misato's apartment with no where to hide.

"Ma'am, who will be in command during the test?" Melia asked unrepentantly, Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Janus and Orlin turned to Melia before quickly turning they're attention back to the 'teacher'.

"Shinji will be the designated captain during the length of the test. Janus will be the first officer." Ganos replied. Everyone in the class turned their attention to Shinji, who had gone red with so many eyes on him.

"Why him?" Orlin said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Shinji has the most military experience. It is only right that he commands the first mission, Rei will be second and Asuka will be third in order of military experience." Ganos Lal said calmly.

"But why Am I first officer?" Janus asked angrily, possibly he was annoyed that he had not been given the captain rank.

"Because, you need to learn to follow orders." The teacher replied proudly that she had 'gotten a punch in' against her most rebellious student. All Janus could do was groan.

_15 hours ago, the upper hanger…_

Shinji stood at the foot of the ramp of the gate ship, Asuka had made him carry her clothes, Rei's clothes, all the food that they would need as well as his own clothes from their apartment so he decided to take a rest. He closed his eyes for a moment and reflected on things. On Atlantus, on what had happened and what might happen shortly.

_Now._

"Shinji, what do you think about this?" Melia asked Shinji from the front seat, he hadn't been listening to the argument that had surely taken place no more than no more than thirty seconds ago, he dared to think of all the what Asuka would surely do to him if he didn't side with her, but was Asuka's opinion really the correct one? Either way he was surely doomed…

"ORLIN! Stop playing with that!" Shinji, Asuka, Melia and Janus turned they're chairs around to face the closed door of the back compartment which Rei and Orlin had taken to after their shift as pilot and co-pilot.

"Do you think she's mad with him because he's playing with a system or himself or do you think she's mad with him because he's not playing with her?" Asuka asked sarcastically. Shinji turned his chair around to try to scold her. Shinji had managed to live with the fact that biologically she was his sister and he and Rei had begun to see each other as siblings but with that came the other part of being a sibling…Extreme hatred to her 'male' friends.

"Asuka, I do not think that you should provoke them in that way." Melia said.

"Why? They can't hear me. And even if they do, I'm just kidding." The red headed resident of the left co-pilot seat.

"Are not." Janus intervened.

"Are too." Asuka said.

"Are not."

"ARE TOO!" Asuka screamed as she punched Janus who was sitting in front of her in the arm.

"If you two do not stop bickering I will separate you for the entire trip back to Atlantus." Melia turned around to get a better view of Janus and Asuka. "Isn't that right, Captain Ikari?"

"Melia, turn around." Shinji said awestruck as he looked at through the ships front window.

"Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" Asked Asuka who had joined Melia and Shinji in marvelling at the super structure in front of them. They had misread the co-ordinates and had somehow ended up at one of the defence satellites that had been placed at the systems Lagrange points.

"Should we not contact Atlantus now?" Melia said.

"Yes, Rei could you please contact Ganos Lal over subspace and please tell her that we have 'gotten lost'" Shinji said disappointedly.

"Yes off course." Rei said as the door into the cargo hold opened. Rei was wearing the long dress that she had decided to wear for the test while Orlin wore the long cloak that Shinji had been told was Orlin's special weapon when he needed to sneak things through security, he wondered what Orlin could have possibly could have hidden in there… Rei pressed a few buttons on the central control in front of Janus seemingly randomly. Suddenly a large graph appeared on the ships HUD.

"I apologise, I appear to have activated the sensors…" Rei said unemotionally as she began to try the comm. Again, but it was too late. The sensors had already detected something on the surface of Ladara.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things." Shinji said, as though he had seen a ghost.

"No, we all see it. There's a wraith distress call coming from Ladara." Asuka said, in a very similar way to how Shinji had spoken.

"Shinji what should we do?" Melia asked as she looked at her captain and friend, something that the other crew members followed suit with immediately.

Authors notes.

I know, Its full of references and its not as long as the others. I apologise for that (I've been in and out of hospital the past couple of days. Don't worry all better now though.)

Yes in case your wondering it's a defiant one scenario all over again (except with more wraith…and a red head.). Lead on the waff!

The person to get all the references gets a cameo in an upcoming chapter.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 6: In the desert

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean Days.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon genesis Evangelion or Stargate Sg-1/Atlantis or any of the chapter names or songs, these are the property of there respective writers and studios and bands. AKA DON'T SUE ME!

**Chapter VI: In the desert on a horse with no name…**

A far wiser commander than Shinji had once led his team through the Stargate without bothering to find out the return address, Shinji Howether was not as wise as this colonel and he was in fact living ten thousand years before that particular colonel was born so that comparison cannot be drawn.

He was sitting at the end of the ships bulkhead which had been lowered into the planets sand. He wondered how Asuka always managed to get him into these situations, well not these situations. Asuka had never convinced him to land on a desert planet that may or not be inhabited by the inspiration behind the vampire myth; at least he didn't think she had ever managed to get him to do that…

"I thought Atlantus had sensors that could detect wraith life forms and technology?" Rei asked as she helped Orlin to zip up his jacket, a decision that Shinji thought was stupid considering the atrocious heat on Ladara's surface.

"Ladara's atmosphere is highly Ionised, its nearly impossible to send messages to and from its surface, that is why we had to send a message before we entered the atmosphere. The same process may hide the wraith from our sensors. Also the system is littered with wreckage from the wraith fleet, it would be like searching for a lone neutron in a naquidah molecule." Melia said.

"The term is 'Needle in a haystack'." Asuka protested as she opened the weapons locker that lay under the gate ships manual steering column.

"Excuse me?" Asked Melia perplexed at the human expression.

"Oh never mind." Asuka said as she brought out four of the Lantean side arms.

"Picard! You taking a pistol or are you being a good Frenchman?" Asuka shouted to Shinji, referring to his field rank and her intense hatred of the captain of the Enterprise D.

"Who's Picard?" Asked Janus as he picked up one of the fire arms.

"A dictator from France, A wild nation on Earth. Some say he's so evil that Hell itself, spat him back out." Asuka said exaggeratingly, like a teacher would speak to young children. Rei and Shinji looked at each other as though to say 'She's lost it' before laughing.

"If this Picard is so evil, then why are you laughing?" Melia asked as she joined Rei, Shinji and Orlin on the outside of the craft.

"It's a long story Melia." Shinji said. Janus came out of the craft with two pistols in his left hand and another in his right.

"Rei, Orlin. You two take one each. I and Asuka will take the other pistols." Janus said as he handed Rei and Orlin the pistols.

"Asuka come on!" Shinji commanded as he started walking towards the red dot on the small scanner which he had retrieved from the ship.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm the only red one here, I might die!" Asuka said as she ran towards Shinji, in her right hand was one of the Lantean pistols and in her left was what looked somewhat like a remote. She pressed a button on the remote as they walked away, the gate ship went invisible.

"Everyone remember where we parked."

_Thirty minutes later, in the middle of a desert without a Oasis…_

"So lets get this right. You guys moved to this galaxy before the wraith appeared. About eighty years ago they began attacking human worlds on the edge of the galaxy, eventually you tried sending diplomats and warships to try to negotiate with them…The wraith destroyed the ships and everyone on board. Eventually open war broke out until there was only Atlantus really left under your control. Then suddenly they're all gone…The wraith fleet destroyed above Lantea." Asuka asked as she walked through the desert with the group.

"Yes, that's basically what happened Asuka, although you forgot to mention the millions and millions of people who died." Melia said as she walked next to Janus, who himself looked annoyed at Asuka's lack of knowledge regarding what the Lanteans regarded as they're biggest failure ever.

"But that just doesn't make sense, how can a defensive position destroy an entire enemy fleet that size, its impossible." Asuka interjected.

"Hippaforalkus certainly thought it was possible." Rei said, as she began to move to the head of the group.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"According to the Lantean Mainframe Hippaforalkus thought of the idea to trigger an artificial event in the Lantean star, incinerating the fleet and the wraith in the process." The Blue haired girl said as she began to examine the pistol that had been loaned to her.

"Oh…well, that's actually quite a brilliant plan actually." Asuka backed down.

Suddenly Shinji, who had been in front of the group stopped walking. On his face was an expression of absolute fear, rightly so for in front of him, no more than three hundred meters was the wreckage of a crashed Wraith ship. Its size dwarfed almost anything that he had seen before, the only thing bigger was the Evangelion control cages back on earth.

After several minutes of wrestling with their fears and the almost undeniable urge to run back to the ship and hide under the control consoles they began to walk forward again, with their formation changed mind you. Rei and Orlin stood at the forefront of the group, Melia and Shinji stood in the centre due to their lack of firearms while Asuka and Janus stood at the back. As he entered the ship Shinji couldn't help but be disgusted by a how organic the ship was, he was afraid that the ship was simply one giant wraith, waiting to engulf him and his friends.

"Ahh!" Rei screamed in fear as she noticed the corpse that sat in of her, its death mask mocking her with the cruel in its eyes that it hid. Its skin was as white as snow and its hair was of a similar hewed.

"It's a wraith soldier." Janus said, his voice filled with fear. The intensity of which he had only experienced in nightmares, during the darkest days of the war. Orlin walked forwards and put his arms around Rei, who was shivering.

"Is it dead?" Shinji asked as he walked to stand in front of Janus and Rei, if any one was going to be potential bait it was him.

"If it wasn't dead, it would of attacked us already." Melia said from the centre of the room.

"Yes, but its odd…" Orlin said as he comforted Rei.

"Why?" Shinji asked, his inexperience with the wraith apparent at this point.

"Look at this." Orlin said as he released his arms over Rei. He moved closer to the wraith and moved the wraith armour plates over to one side to expose the wraiths chest. Its chest cavity appeared humanoid in appearance except for five distinct marks that look like they were done by a large human like hand. "He's been fed on by another Wraith." He said, disgusted.

"Wraith cannibalism?" Asuka asked, the look of horror on her face piercing Shinji like a lance.

"Its rare but we have seen it happen before." Melia said coldly.

"What the hells that!" Janus screamed, he turned around to follow what he think what he thought he saw, a ghost, a piece of wraith technology. Suddenly the place began to activate, its lights turning on and the organic consoles that lined the ships corridors activated, awaiting orders.

The children turned their heads around the room, furiously looking for some indication that something had happened. Suddenly a large body fell from the ceiling into the middle of the group taking them off guard. Before any of them could do something it snatched the ships remote from Asuka's hands, threw Shinji into one of the ships consoles and put its hand on the centre of Rei's chest. All the teens could do in the split second it took the wraith to feed on Rei was watch. After the eternity that the three seconds had become ended the body jumped away, its face and form resembled the corpse but their was something different about this wraith…It was far more, feral. Far more…Monster like. All the blood rushed from Shinji's face, his face went whiter than oblivion as he looked at Rei, her shirt was torn in the same way as the corpses before…She had been fed upon.

"Shinji what do we do now!?" Asuka said as she knelt down over Rei. All he could do was stand there, hair deep in the shock.

"For gods sake Shinji say something!" Asuka screamed as the tears filled her eyes. "SHINJI! SHE'S DEAD!" Orlin fell to the floor with grief, his head sinking to his arms.

"Captain Ikari, what do we do now?" Melia asked, her voice more calm that the others in the group. Shinji stood there for a moment, letting it all sink in. He looked at the others in the group. Melia stood in front of him with her fingers in a triangle, Janus stood at one of the consoles trying to discern something from it while Asuka and Orlin knelt in front of Rei's lifeless body, Orlin was crying like Shinji had believed only lovers could while Asuka had her hand over Rei's eyes, closing them as a mark of respect, something that the red headed princess rarely showed Rei in life.

"Orlin, get Rei…Rei's body. Asuka, Janus, Melia come on were leaving." Shinji finally said, his voice was colder than Avalon winters. At once the crew did as they were told.

_Twenty minutes later…_

The six children ran through the desert like cheetahs, they were right to do so for with the remote that it stole from Asuka the Wraith would be able to use some of the ships systems, not the propulsion systems or the drone weapons that the craft controlled but possibly the life support systems that would be needed in Ladara's cold, dark nights.

"Shinji, I've never seen you this pissed." Asuka said to her commander and friend who had taken charge of the group and had run in front of the group.

"He took **my** ship…" Shinji replied unemotionally to her.

"Your ship? What are you, captain Kirk?"

"Its better than being Janeway."

"But no where near as good as being Sisko. Anyway are you sure that's the only thing that's bothering you? I mean Rei, your sister is…"

"Don't you think I don't know that? Don't you think that I don't know that one of the last few links I had with my mother is gone?"

"Shinji I…" Asuka said, the sadness in her voice would pierce anyone's heart who hadn't become stone cold.

"Shhhh." Shinji said as they came to a large sand dune. The six children and their 'luggage' dropped to the floor as one, their minds too diluted by the pain of Rei's death to disobey orders.

"I'm going to go secure the ship, once I've got it locked down I'll signal you to come to me." He whispered.

He stood up and ran towards the can shaped vessel that lay in the sand, he was running not on energy or a desire to be back on Atlantus but rather a desire to simply be off this god forsaken planet. He remembered something…"Everyone remember where we parked." Oh god, Asuka already cloaked the ship, the wraith was already here. It was too late though, he couldn't stop…He ran straight into the shield that the wraith had set up.

Coming next chapter…

Showdown on Ladara.

You'll really get to know how pissed off an ascended being can get.

Shinji does what shinji always does…


	8. Chapter 7: A women scorned

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean Days.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon genesis Evangelion or Stargate Sg-1/Atlantis or any of the chapter names or songs, these are the property of there respective writers and studios and bands. AKA DON'T SUE ME!

**Chapter VII: A women scorned…**

Shinji sat in his seat which had previously occupied the train car now occupied a ship not to dissimilar from the Lantean vessel which had brought him, Melia, Asuka, Janus, Orlin and…Rei to Ladara. He sat in the back compartment of the craft…The place where Rei had been sleeping, where she now sat in front of him on the opposite chair. Creating a wall between them were three long oblongs of pure light which one could only tell apart with their colour, red, blue and dark violet.

Shinji could barely open his eyes against such a bright light, yet he didn't dare to turn away from it, like when a small child looks at his mother in the halo of a the sun.

"Who are you? What are you?" He asked inquisitively.

"The femina's mind is but fire and faith and is quite deluded, but your mind Shinji Ikari is of love and rage and is quite concluded…Now is not the time for you to be the killer, for you to try to explain yourself and her. Now I will ask and you will answer." He heard a female voice say. Shinji didn't quite understand what it was that the light wanted, he thought for a second.

"Alright try me." He said passionately.

_Ladara's surface._

"No!" Asuka screamed as she saw Shinji's head collide with the force shield that the Wraith had set up in their absence. Every molecule of Shinji's blood that fell out of his mouth was a thousand knives in the back of her spine. She looked to her companions and gave them a single command, safe in the knowledge that that's what Shinji would of wanted.

"Run!" She screamed to Janus, Orlin and Melia. Janus and Orlin immediately began to run in the opposite direction to one another, if she was wrong and the wraith was circling them then it was harder for it to capture both of them this way. Melia however had not ran straight away, she was far more proud then both Orlin and Janus and she needed to protect her friends. For what seemed like hours the two teenage girls looked at each other, fire and fury meeting Ancient honour before Melia's mouth finally opened.

"Alright." Asuka passed Melia her fire arm and took of running towards the gate ship, the power that resonated through it even making the guns structure vibrate and pitch a sound, if only Shinji were here. He could have told them what note it was. Her plan was simple and hopefully brilliant, like most of her plans…Grab Shinji and gets running while Melia provided cover. Asuka jumped up from the sand dune that had become their shield with all the fury that a lioness could call fourth, she ran with all the passion of a tiger searching for her pride. Her pride however had gotten in her way time and time before, and it had gotten in her way once again.

She had failed to account for the possibility that the wraith had been in that god forsaken ship…Like a curtain the force field that had hid its location fell and the wraith was now in view, its blue skin the colour of decease and its eyes…So full of hate, like what she had believed what commander Ikari's of NERV must have been like. She stopped just short of being able to grab Shinji. As she looked into its eyes she felt the long tendrils of oblivion that accompanied sleeping. She fell to the floor without a bang or a whimper.

_The Dune._

Melia looked in horror as the Wraith scooped Asuka up and put her in the craft, hopefully it was his intention to use her as sustenance…She didn't dare to think about what other, more…Disturbing. Things that the Wraith might use Asuka for. She aimed the pistol that Asuka had given her at the wraith. The shot had missed its head but the wraith did notice it. The wraith produced the Ships remote and pressed the largest button, a large blue bubble spread over the ship just passed an unconscious Shinji that the Wraith had ignored, much to Melia's thanks. It then turned to where the shot had come from and began to walk forward…towards Melia herself.

"Shit!" Melia thought. "Wait, did I say shit? I've been spending too much time with the Lanterans…Lanterans, Damned you Janus. Oh shit the wraith!" Melia just ran. Ran away from the wraith, from the ship, from her friends.

_Somewhere else on Ladara._

Orlin had curled himself into a ball, allowing the pain and sadness of Rei's death wash over him as he should have done at first when she died; he was un-human like that in a lot of ways. Everyone had always thought so, his family, his friends, Ganos Lal everyone was convinced that he was different from them; now one of the few things that brought him in harmony with his own humanity lay dead in the sand.

"Rei, I'm so, so sorry." He said

"No. I am the one who should apologise." A female voice said, its tone quite familiar and yet unfamiliar to Orlin at the same time like a meeting of two lovers after many years and maturity has set in.

_Another Plain._

Shinji closed his eyes for a second in the gate ship only to open them again in a new location, this time it was the Lantean High council chamber. He realised that this was not an accident but rather his mind going over his recent experiences. Rei and Asuka were sitting down on the chairs that Ganos Lal and Melios normally occupied respectfully. In two of the rooms corners two of the three lights floated, sentinels of insanity in a four dimensional universe.

"Shinji where are we?" Asuka, the newest arrival said.

"I think we're in my mind." Shinji replied, astonished that Asuka would say something after Rei hadn't said anything at all in the fifteen minutes that they had been here.

"Where is my mind?" Rei asked coldly, Shinji and Asuka immediately turned their attention to the compatriot whom they saw had died. Asuka had no idea how to reply to a person she had not yet five minutes ago thought of as a corpse.

"I'm sorry Rei." Shinji said coldly after what felt like an eternity. Out of nowhere a third light appeared along with the Lantean Orlin, who was curled in the foetal position on the floor

"No. I am the one who should apologise" They heard a female voice say, the voice was not unlike what Shinji had always imagined an older Rei would sound like.

"We apologise for making you believe that your sister, lover and friend were dead but it was the only way we were able to shield her from the other life forms feeding habits." Orlin stopped shaking while Shinji and Asuka looked at each other before turning their attention back to Rei.

"What do you mean 'shield her'?" Orlin asked quietly from the floor, barely audible enough for everyone else to hear it.

"It was the only way we can interact on your plain of existence without getting the attention of _**The others**_."

"Then you're…" Orlin asked.

"Yes, we are a group of what Lanteans call ascended beings. We were In the vicinity of the Evangelions when they were forced through the Dirac Sea. Due to some design we were forced to follow them." Shinji, Rei and Asuka looked at each other before Rei finally opened her mouth.

"How do you know us?"

"That is a long story…"

_Ladara's surface. _

Melia was getting tired now, the Wraith had been chasing her for at least-five minutes, the heavy sun of the planet easily taking its toll on her uniform that in all honesty had been designed for more Lantea like weather in mind, what a stupid idea it had been to come here…Rei was dead, Shinji might be dead…Asuka was going to wish she was dead very quickly. Melia just gave up…The desert and the situation were just to much for her to handle, she needed a break. She was strong but almost definitely not strong enough to run from a Wraith. She simply stopped and lay, face down in the sand.

_The other plain._

"If you are who you say you are then can't you just simply wipe the wraith from existence?" Asuka asked, annoyed at the lack of information the ascended beings had regarding they're actual identities.

"If we attempt to interact with your plain of existence the others would surely punish us for going against the rules."

"But you've already interfered with our plain of existence, you dragged us all here." Orlin said furiously as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"It was not use that dragged you here, Orlin." Every human in the room immediately turned their attention to Rei.

"Rei did you drag us here?" Shinji asked.

"Yes."

"Well can you do something about the wraith?" Asuka asked.

"Yes."

_Ladara's surface, where Melia lay._

The wraith stood over Melia who was face down in the sand, he didn't know if she was unconscious or not. It grabbed the collar of her jacket and lifted her up so he could stare into her eyes, they were slightly glazed over like those who had already seen to many wars. It pulled its right hand up to feed on her…

Suddenly it felt a white hot sting go past its neck, it dropped Melia and turned around to face where the shot had come from. Standing not thirty feet away from him and Melia was Rei…whom he had believed that he had fed on and killed no longer than an hour before. She had her right hand outstretched, her palm perfectly flat.

"You are a monument to all there sins…" She said coldly, in the blink of an eye the once perfectly blue sky turned grey and then black. Like the death knells of a race the sound of thunder could be heard for miles around. Like a flash of lightning, the flash of lightning struck the commander, burning him alive.

"…As am I." Rei said quietly as she watched Melia begin to stand.

_The Lantean high council chamber._

"It is done, the Wraith commander is dead." Rei said.

"But how?" Asuka asked, astonished that Rei had 'done something' without even leaving.

"I incinerated him using the water molecules in Ladara's atmosphere." Asuka and Shinji looked at each other for a second; each looked amazed at Rei's 'odd choice of weapon.'

"When you all wake up you will find yourselves where you fell unconscious, Asuka we have deactivated the ships shield so you can get to the communication array to signal Janus and Melia." One of the lights said.

"But what do we tell Hippaforal…" Shinji asked before everything suddenly went dark again.

_Twenty minutes later, Ladara's surface._

Shinji sat on the back bulkhead of the ship that had been lowered down to provide a back entrance to the gate ship, sitting next to him was a certain Asuka Langley Soryu.

"Shinji, I swear to god one day you've got to grow a spine." Asuka said as she took a large drink out of her water bottle.

"What!?" He said amazed after he did the same.

"She'd right you know, you really need to know how to grow a pair." Janus said from the pilot's seat, Melia had occupied the co pilot's seat while Orlin and Rei had taken the back cabin to themselves, even though it still provided them with no privacy with the back hatch open and all.

"If you didn't follow her decision to land on the planet non of this would have ever happened." Orlin said as he let go of Rei's waist.

"If you three don't shut up I'm gonna leave you here to rot." Shinji said with a smile on his face, everyone started to laugh. Suddenly the communicator started to bleep.

"This is captain Nepturus of the Lantean warship Pillar of Autumn, is anyone there?" Shinji stood up and started walked towards the communicator.

"Yes this is captain Ikari of the Lantean gate ship…eh Enterprise." Asuka and Rei could barely keep themselves quite with laughter.

"Good then captain, we'll be able to pick you up shortly, stay at your current location and we'll send a retrieval team within ten minutes, Pillar of Autumn out." The communicator cut out, Shinji turned to the others who had gathered behind him.

"What is the Enterprise?" Janus asked nervously.

"More importantly what do we tell Hippaforalkus and the rest of the council?" Orlin intercepted before anyone could answer.

"Its quite simple really, Shinji did it." Asuka replied sarcastically.

_Authors notes and Omake are comming tommorow._


	9. Chapter 8: Phantoms on the Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon genesis Evangelion or Stargate Sg-1/Atlantis or any of the chapter names or songs, these are the property of there respective writers and studios and bands. AKA DON'T SUE ME!

"The stars scream out, and spew our names,  
told through the skies and hellacious waves..."  
Copied and calculated we waited forever and now I remember,  
how cumulus clouds turned our world upside down.

-Fall of Troy, Thomas Erak. Ghost ship part 1.

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean Days.

Chapter VIII: Phantoms on the Horizon.

The sun was high in the Lantean sky, something that made the young Mr Shinji Ikari very thankful as he didn't want anything obstructing the view in front of him. If the light from that damned hyperactive sun blocked his view he'd never forgive it. Hell he might even move to Terranis or Lemuria in order to escape its ever watchful glare…

Shinji was standing near the very edge of one of Atlantus's great piers staring into the east facing the oceans of Lantea that surrounded the great city. He, however was not starring into the ocean, or the sky, the sun, clouds or even the family of Flagisalis that occasionally surfaced(an act that confused Shinji, Flagisalis were merely giant fish and so found the air anathema.) No, he was starring at the small platform that had come unattached from the great snowflake shaped city. On the platform lay Asuka Langley Soryu, her clothes having been made into a pillow she lay there naked, sunbathing. With the sunlight illuminating her every beautiful…feature Shinji could barely resist the urge to shout to the heavens of how beautiful she was and what he wanted to do with her….

"What are you doing up there, Baka? Come down here and we'll sunbath together…." She said seductively as she raised her arm and made the 'come here' sign with her first finger. All Shinji could do was as he was told, in little over a nano second he was standing over her naked form, desperately searching for his jacket buttons.

"Will Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley please come to the bridge?" Shinji heard randomly. He turned his head to try to find the voices location.

"I repeat will Asuka Langley and Shinji Ikari report to the bridge." He heard again.

"Oh, now I get it!" Shinji said as it dawned on him where he really was and what he was hearing.

Shinji's eyes suddenly opened to a world of blinding light. Before he closed his eyes to the inferno again he heard the annoying voice again.

"I will repeat for the third and final time, Will officers Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu report to the bridge?"

"Yes we'll be there in a moment." Shinji finally said as he opened his eyes. In front of him were the moderately sized quarters that they had been given onboard the

_LWS: Forward unto the Dawn_. It was not much bigger than the small room that Misato kept for him back on Earth.

"Misato…" Shinji said to himself quietly as he looked around the room. Next to his bunk was a small silver bedside cabinet which he and Asuka had used to keep data pads that Ganos Lal had sent them. Across from his bunk lay the dream like Asuka Langley Soryu in her own bunk. He stood up and took five steps forward so he was standing over her and put his hand on her face and brushed away her hair.

Here asleep like this she was a far cry from the manic depressive that she had been when he first met her on the Over the rainbow, hell she was a far cry from the person she had been before the encounter with the wraith on Ladara.

"Asuka, were wanted on the bridge." He said softly.

"Blappa na blabbappaa!" She replied childlike as she snatched his hand away from her face and put his thumb into her mouth and began sucking on it like a child suckled on a pacifier.

"Asuka…Your sucking my thumb again."

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

The pair drew a lot of attention as they walked through the corridors of the ship not so much because of their age (off course that drew some attention, they were on a warship after all.) but because of the odd conversation they shared.

"Asuka I can't believe you almost bit my thumb off" Shinji said as he nursed his bleeding left hand.

"You had it in there, what did you think I'd do?" She replied as she took the lead.

"I didn't think you'd bite it!"

"You had it in there while I was asleep!" She shouted.

"Are you going to use that excuse every time?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes dammed it. And if any man disagrees with me damned be to him!" She replied as sarcastically with a large grin on her face.

"Shinji, when we get to the ladder. Your going first." Asuka said, indicating the fact that Lantean warships didn't make use of stairs or even elevators, instead relying on the horribly dangerous use of ladders to get from floor to floor.

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

The bridge of the _Forward unto the dawn_ resembled every other Lantean room to some extent, brown, blue and green colours intermixed with post modern architecture. The bridge itself was almost lifted straight out of an episode of star trek with. Science, tactical, navigation and piloting stations dotted around the room with 'the big chair' occupying the central position.

The captain of the ship, R'deus Vanos was a very average looking man. Cleanly shaved, short hair that wouldn't let light escape from its surface as well as eyes the of a Stargates event horizon in colour as well as intensity he was the epitome of the Lantean military. In front of the captains chair occupying the pilot and navigators seat respectively sat the Lantean pilot Trebal and her young 'protégé' Rei Ayanami Ikari, who had just begun her shift.

"Captain, should **I** call Shinji and Asuka this time?" Rei asked he commanding officer from her station as she inputed relevant calculations into her computer.

"There will be no need Rei, we are already here." Shinji announced from the hallway behind the bridge as he helped Asuka up from the ladder.

"I don't know how they do things in the milky way galaxy but here in the Pegasus we report to the captain when we're told to." Captain R'deus said as he turned the captains chair around to face the two stragglers.

"Sorry captain, there were…Complications." Asuka said as she lead Shinji onto the bridge.

"Quite…We've about to exit hyperspace and Legius Ayanami Ikari suggested that you might want to see the threshold station for yourselves." The captain said as he turned his chair back around.

"Captain, we've entered the Threshold system." Rei said.

"Take us out Trebal. Rei, plot a course for Threshold."

"Aye, Captain." Both women said in unison.

_The 'Dawn_ was an old Pegasus glass warship dating back to before the onset of the wraith war. Most of its non essential systems had been removed to make room for its very large, very precious cargo. It was a large ship with no permanent crew (her current skeleton crew was made up of volunteers from the Aurora, the Odium and the Tria as well as other ships from the fifth fleet.)

Threshold station hung as a great star flake at the small, cold white dwarf of the Threshold at the centre of the system. It was significantly larger than Atlantus(about eight times the size to be exact.) but it lacked the great city's buildings and the stations 'piers' were not solid, they were simply a skeletal structure of the outline and cross section of the corridors within. Attached to the skeletal piers were dozens if not hundreds of Lantean vessels. Some appeared to be heavily damaged where as others seemed to be under construction.

On the Dawns bridge Shinji had taken to his seat at the pilots station which was currently shared with his recently designated little sister Rei Ayanami Ikari (she had decided to take his name.). He looked to Asuka for a moment who was busy at her own station (Tactical, non the less.),

"So why were you two late again?" Rei whispered to her elder brother.

"Rei this is not the time or the place." Shinji replied.

"Very well, keep your secrets. But remember this…Rei is a great name for a girl." She said. All Shinji could do was blush like a mad man.

"Mr Ikari, are you alright?" Decurion Trebal asked from the navigation console to Shinji's left.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

Suddenly a women appeared out of nowhere, she was tall (about the same height as professor Fuyutsuki.) with hair the colour of sand and eyes greener than the noobian sea's. Judging by her uniform she was a Lantean captain, first class.

"This is captain Anaria of the Lantean threshold station. Am I right in assuming that I am speaking to captain R'deus of the Lantean warship 'Forward unto the dawn'?" Captain Anaria said.

"You are indeed captain Anaria, accompanying me are Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley and Rei Ayanami Ikari." The captain said.

"Very well captain, you may dock at landing station Delta and we'll begin the transfer." She said as her hologram cut out.

────────────────────────────────────────────────────

The threshold station resembled every other Lantean military installation from the inside, a fact that was beginning to grate on Asuka's nerves as she walked down one of them.

"Seriously these people have no sense of imagination when it comes to interior decoration." She said to Shinji silently.

"Asuka please be quite, we don't want to offend the Lanteans." He replied

"No I will not be quite."

"Would you prefer everything be in red?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Would you prefer everything be in purple?" She replied, matching his sarcasm step by step.

"Will you two shut up, were almost there." Rei interrupted her brother and her friend.

The delegation which was made up of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Trebal and captain R'deus quickly made their way through the many, many corridors of threshold station. It took them almost fifteen minutes for them to reach the lab where they were to collect there cargo…

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────

The lab greatly resembled the old Evangelion cages back on Earth, with each Evangelion occupying three extremely large stasis chambers that had been built into the walls. The room itself was incredibly large, about twice the size of the old cages on Earth. The stasis chambers made up one half on the room while the labs entrance, the main console/lab area and several other systems made up the other half of the room. The pilots could only look in awe at their fully repaired and even upgraded Evangelions. Gone were the multi coloured plates of armour, replaced by sleek boltgun metal intermixed with the occasional mithril, blue and green. The only way to tell the Evangelions apart were the solar symbols painted on their chest in Purple, Red and blue on the different Evangelions. Shinji's Evangelion, the one sporting the purple solar symbol had another differential from its two sisters, hanging down from its back were two jet black wings like those of an angel of darkness.

"Hello my name is Lucianna Deadalus, I was the lead scientist working on the Rvangelion project." Shinji craned his neck down to see a Lantean scientist standing in front of him. She wasn't tall or particularly beautiful by Shinji's measure but she did have what Touji had once called 'Raw Geek fury'. She had long kept brown, purple hair with a small blue bobble keeping the strands together. If Shinji didn't know any better he'd assume she was from the middle east, maybe India or Pakistan (this was impossible off course as Pakistan and India were just over three million light years away.) Over her eyes she wore spectacles, reading glasses.

"Oh hello, I'm Shinji Ikari, this is my sister Rei Ayanami Ikari and my, umm friend Asuka Langley Soryu." Shinji replied, stuttering a little as he was unsure of how to introduce Asuka. While yes they were friends, they had also shared a kiss, sucked his thumb regularly, had all but moved into his bedroom and not to mention his dreams about her…

"Its an honour to meet all you." Deadalus said.

"Our reputation precedes us then?" Asuka said, stroking her own ego.

"Oh yes very much so, how often do you hear about children falling from the sky?" The naïve scientist asked.

"Oh it happens all the time on Earth. Superman…Princess Leia…ET…." Asuka continued. All the scientist could do was staring at her blankly in disbelief.

"She's just joking. Children don't fall from the sky very often." Shinji interjected.

"Anothe of this, we need to get this done." Captain R'deus interrupted the conversation.

"Very well captain." Deadalus said as she showed the delegation to full view of the Evangelions.

"When the evangelions arrived here they were heavily damaged both physically and biologically. Most of the armour had been burned away by weapons fire and most of the biological components had been damaged by exposure to hard vacuum. Not to mention all the limbs that had been blown away." The scientist said.

"We used the Evangelions own DNA to re-grow their limbs however when it came to the process for Shinji's Evangelion we found that wings crew as well as the missing limbs."

"Yes I was wondering about that myself, do you know why?" Asuka asked, spite full that her own Evangelion did not grow wings.

"As of yet, no we have no idea." Deadalus replied.

"We had to fully replace the titanium armour on all three Evangelions, most of it had been burned away and the remaining pieces were severely damaged…"

"What did you replace it with?" Asuka asked, clearly she had fallen back in love with her war machine.

"A trinium/Naquidah alloy with a hard carbon under shell." The scientist replied.

"Oh, so a diamond then?" Rei asked.

"Yes, I believe you could call it that." Deadalus replied.

"What about the connection? How have you approached that?" Rei asked.

"After studying the liquid in the entry pod as well as your uniforms and the pieces of equipment on your heads, we discovered that the Evangelions use a similar, if not less advanced version of the technology to the control chairs that we use to control various pieces of equipment. With that in mind it was a simple matter of repairing and upgrading the technology."

"What about the LCL?" Shinji asked, worried that he would accidentally drink another gallon of that god awful liquid.

"Yes that is another thing, the liquid that is used as a connection between pilot and Evangelion sadly cannot be replicated…However we do have a means for cleaning it so barring any unforeseeable circumstances you should be alright using the current level for some time." The scientist said with a large grin on her face, obviously she was proud of the hard work she and her team had done.

"Oh…" Shinji said disappointedly.

"What about weaponry?" Asuka asked.

"We've implanted twelve tactical drones into bays on both arms of each of your Evangelions. You should be able to fire them by using the neural interface. As for other offensive weapons we have begun construction on Evangelion scale Ion rifles, several other long range weapons and several hand to hand weapons." Deadalus said.

"What about defensive weapons?" Decurion Trebal asked.

"All three Evangelions have been equipped with shields comparable to the ones used by the marine forces; this will also allow you to use the evangelions in space as well as under water."

"Wow…" Asuka said quietly to herself.

"So what happens now?" Captain R'deus asked.

"Now we do a contact experiment to test if the evangelions will still accep…" The scientist said before she was interrupted by the stations intercom.

"Will all crew members of the _Forward unto the dawn_ please report to your respective stations?"

"I apologise Lucieanna but it will have to wait. Could you please transfer Evangelions to the dawn and then we'll do the test on Atlantus." Captain R'deus said.

"Captain I must protest…"

"Protest dually noted. Now will you do it or not?"

"Yes captain." Deadalus said, disappointed that she would not be present for the birth of 'Frankenstein's monster.'

The bridge was in an uproar, numerous officers were going over what appeared to be mountains and mountains of raw data. The youngest crew members quickly found their stations. Asuka at tactical, Rei at Navigation and Shinji at the pilots station.

"Commander Draco, report." Captain R'deus said as he took his chair.

"Sir, while you were on the station we received a distress call from Asuras." The young bald commander said.

"Did they elaborate on what was attacking them?"

"No sir, the message didn't elaborate."

"Play it."

"Yes sir."

"_It…It came. It came through the gate! Killed everyone in the control tower before we even knew what was going on. They're all…They're all dead__**Inferi redivivus**__ It found the lab and it…It…It replicate…ARRRGHHH!"_ The mans voice was fully of Venomous terror that flowed through the speaker and onto the bridge.

"Signal Atlantus, were in no shape to mount a rescue." The captain said.

"She's out of range, sir." Rei replied.

"Asuka, how many people are on Asuras?" The captain asked his tactical officer.

"130,192 men, women and children sir." Trainee officer Asuka Langley Soryu read aloud from her stations data screen. The captain stood in though again, obviously he was weighing the options open to him.

"Very well then, pilots Trebal and Ikari after the Evangelions have been fully loaded plot a course for Asuras. Maximum speed." Captain R'deus said confidently.

"Yes sir." The two pilots said in unison.

Authors notes.

Anyway, sorry about the lack of activity but I have my reasons why I didn't write for a while(I had some other ideas knocking around, mostly an Eva/House crossover) I'll be able to write now though, I've gotten that out of my head.

I'm at a crossroads on Lantean ranks, on the one hand they will have their own ranks(which I've based on Roman army ranks) while on the other I'm considering US navy ranks. This is in line with what Stargate does with Lantean characters but it just doesn't seem right to me…What do you think reader?

Inferi redivivus…I hope you get the reference, but its not what you might think...

Pegasus class warships are basically Aurora class warships(just the Lantean name.)

I can't think of anything more so If you have any problems just say something in the review.

Yours Truly

Erak the Lantean.


	10. Chapter 9: The shooting star she saw

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean Days

_Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lantean Days _

_Chapter IX: The Shooting Star she saw._

Lantean Date 2,537,198.282 (8,507 BCE)

The planet of Asuras had once been a jewel of a planet, an example to all other in the universe that boasted a beauty that very few places would dare draw comparison. Its great plains had once been home to all manner of creatures from sky dragons to barking toads. The skies stretched into eternity, deeper than almost any abyss. Even the planets single settlement on the western continent could inspire poets and artists alike, its great silver spires reaching up into the heavens. Now it was gone.

The plains, tall mountains, scorching deserts and great snow fields were now covered in a great silver ocean that encompassed the entire world. The seas and the air itself had been burned away, taking the city with it. There was certainly no one left alive on the planets surface and even if there were any survivors on the planet they were almost certainly going to die soon.

The Lantean warship 'Forward unto the dawn' exited the expanse of hyperspace in a flash of green and blue light which would have blinded anyone looking at it. A deep silence had settled on the bridge, barely anything had been said since they had left the Lantean 'Threshold' station half a day ago. The silence had yet to be broken…

"What in the name of the Ascended happened here?" Captain R'deus asked himself silently from his chair.

"…Captain?" Commander Trebal asked.

"Rei…What, what do the sensors say?"

"The planets atmosphere has been completely destroyed, It appears that an event has reduced the city to its most basic elements and is what we see covering the planet. The planets mass has been decimated. But sir, it doesn't make sense." An emotionless Rei said to the captain.

"What do you mean?"

"In order to affect Neutronium and Trinium in the way we're seeing the temperature would have to be in the region of 2,000,000C. Sir, at that temperature the planets bedrock would liquidise but I'm clearly detecting solid bedrock."

"Does anyone have an idea?" A confused Captain asked. It was useless to ask, all work being done on Asuras was heavily classified by Moros and his monitor corps.

"Captain..! I'm getting something on sensors!" Trebal exclaimed in urgency.

The captain turned his attention from the blonde commander to the view screen that lay at the top Lagrange point to his chair. Through the holographic view screen he could clearly see a portion of the great silver ocean.

"Trebal, I don't see anything."

"Captain…"

Suddenly a great bubble arose out of the liquid metal. Like oxygen in water it grew in size. It didn't 'pop' however, it continued to rise and rise until it dominated the captains holographic view screen. A short silence settled on board as the crew collectively considered what to make of it. It was only after the 'bubble' left the atmosphere and the last of the silver ocean fall to the planet did the truth become apparent…It was a city ship.

"Incredible." Captain R'deus said in amazement as the piers of the city appeared from under the silver.

"Trebal, please hail them." The captain said to his second in command.

"I've been trying to sir."

"What?" The captain exclaimed in disbelief.

"Captain, the city is heading towards us and it is increasing speed!" Rei exclaimed. The screen above the captain chair changed from a real time representation of the city ship to a two dimensional representation of the city's course…And it was on a collision course!

"Captain! It's not slowing down!" Rei exclaimed.

"Shinji, try to outmanoeuvre…"

"Not time!" Shinji exclaimed from the pilot's station.

It reminded Shinji of a dragon's screams, the sound of the ship colliding with the city ship but it was far louder and far more destructive. Metal twisted and bent and finally broke under the pressure of 'The Dawn' smashing into the city ships great shield. Even the ships own shield collapsed, exposing dozens of people to the hard vacuum of open space, a fate very few beings in the universe could survive. Fires raged throughout the ship as lines of plasma were exposed to the ships oxygen.

Shinji awoke to a red haze; every time he tried to blink he was greeted by resistance. The pain in his head was deafening and the ringing in his ears easily drowned out the occasional scream. He could smell blood…and smoke…and liquid naqadah. He tried to pull himself up from his cot but he couldn't.

"Don't try to move. I think you've got a concussion." A lone voice cut through the static. It was a familiar voice. It was Asuka's voice.

"Why, why aren't I?" A powerless and barely conscious Shinji managed to say.

"Dead..? The shields and the front sections of the ship took most of the damage…We can't heal anyone to any real extent because the medical staff has been…killed." A shocked and pre occupied Asuka said.

"How many…?" Shinji said after what felt like a short decade of silence.

"Sixty four are dead; a hundred and two are injured. Four are seriously injured and twenty are unaccounted for." She said.

"What about..?" Shinji said as he finally succeeded and pulled himself up from the deck and realised he was in fact on the bridge.

"Captain R'deus has a seven inch gash across his eye, Trebal has a broken and Rei? Rei, well Rei's too busy for anyone to check for injuries." Shinji chuckled slightly at the mental picture of a road runner inspired Rei running about the ship fixing systems.

"I thought the Lanteans had the ability to heal themselves and others?" Shinji asked he walked towards Asuka who was desperately trying to re-establish inertia dampeners.

"Shinji, you're an idiot. Only a certain percentage of the population are that far on the path of ascension, And very few of them are in the monitor corps." Asuka carelessly replied.

"What about…?"

"The evangelions suffered very little damage, if any at all."

"Asuka please report to second control room." Rei said over the ships intercom. Asuka simply shook her head to Shinji and left. Once again, Shinji was alone.

The ships command centre was in an uproar, most of the operational officers were busy desperately trying to repair parts of the ship. With so much damage it was very unlikely the ship would ever be up to combat status again but if there was a chance the crew could get the communication relay working again they might have been able to call for aid. Captain R'deus sat in the ships throne chair in an attempt to co-ordinate repair efforts. Asuka wondered if the chair had been reconfigured to handle other systems than drone control. Commander Trebal furiously strolled into the chair room, she had important information.

"Captain, engineering reports that sub space radio is now operational."

"Thank you Trebal, The captain replied to his new second in command.

"This is Captain R'deus of the Lantean warship forward unto the dawn…"

"This is captain Srenala of the Lantean warship 'Epiphany of dust' transmitting recognition code."

"Code received Epiphany. Thank the ascended…" R'deus said.

"Captain Srenala. Could you contact Atlantis and request aid in the form of hyperspace transport?" The captain continued

"No good, Atlantis has issued a communication blackout between colonies. Even if you could contact them, they still wouldn't listen." Captain Srenala replied over the radio.

"What? why?"

"High Councillor Hippaforalkus has issued a general order for all ships available to regroup in the Lantean system. The fleet's being mobilised."

"Do you have any information why?"

"A hostile force has taken control of the Asuran city ship and has set course for the Lantean system." Srenala replied silently and regretfully.

"Captain Srenala, could you please replay the last message from Atlantus before the communication breakdown?"

"Of course…"

"This is Aeneas Hippaforalkus, High Councillor and Captain General of the Lantean Domain. All units are to group for a defensive against a hostile force in control of a city ship over the home world of Lantea. All other orders have now been rescinded."

Asuka had said that the front sections of the ship had taken the most damage, she was almost wrong. The ships hallways bore the show of collision, they were full of smoke nad many wall's panelling had been ripped away. Some by crew members in an attempt to repair the ship and some had been pulled of by the vacuum of space.

Shinji had never been so careful not to step on anything.

Shinji strolled carefully into the ships second command centre. The room next to it contained the ships throne chair where the Captain was perched. Asuka, Trebal and Rei stood around him deep in discussion. He gazed at one of the ships paper thin view screens hanging on the wall.

"Shinji..?" He turned around to see Trebal standing in the doorway while Rei and Asuka clustered behind her.

"Sorry, I was just on another planet…" Shinji said sheepishly.

"Shinji, you mustn't be walking after that kind of concussion… You're so confused that you thought you were on a planet." Trebal said caringly, her confusion at Shinji's comment made Rei and Asuka look at each other disappointingly.

"No time, we need every able bodied man and women working as hard as possible." The control room went silent. Asuka clenched her fist tightly as Trebal stopped blinking. For how much progress she had made, Asuka still needed to dominate a room.

"Captain, I really think…" Asuka said before she was interrupted by one of the ships many technicians.

"Captain, theirs a ship coming in. It's one of our ships."

"Confirmation code..?"

"Yes sir, they claim to be the cruiser Hecate."

"This is Captain Hyllus of the Lantean Cruiser Hecate. Atlantus received a communication from Captain Srenala regarding you status after which High Councillor Hippaforalkus ordered us to retrieve the survivors. Can we lend aid?" A somewhat familiar voice said over the ships subspace radio.

"Yes captain, the ship has suffered irreparable damage and we require hyperspace transport." Captain R'deus replied.

"Very well captain, but High Councillor Hippaforalkus has asked me to transport your cargo as well, I believe they are referred to as Evangelions."

"Did he say why?" An apprehensive R'deus asked.

"He said one of your officers would probably realise why, after I showed you this." As Captain Hyllus replied a holographic image appeared over the throne chair. Thought it was rough and there was some data missing it was clear what the image was supposed to be, A fully mutated Lantean city ship.

It retained its basic shape, that of a great snowflake with piers connected in two places but most of the larger buildings had been wasted away and their material used to create great tentacles made of the same material as the city ship itself. In the eyes of all who saw it, it was an abomination.

Shinji couldn't see what the other captain was speaking about or see what he was supposed to see but in truth he had never quite grasped the complexities of sensor analysis. How could he? What had Hippaforalkus seen that made him think that someone on board would recognise it?

"Fimas!" Asuka spat angrily. The way she used to spit just before an Angel appeared.

"What is it? What do you see?" Shinji asked nervously.

"You really don't see it do you? There in the centre of the city." Asuka said as she pointed to the red spot in the centre that the sensors had designated as a power source. It did stir something in Shinji; it reminded him of something he had seen before. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though, like something out of another life…

"Fimas…" Shinji said as it dawned on him.

"What is it? What do you see?" Commander Trebal and Captain R'deus asked. Shinji, Rei and Asuka looked at each other in dread as each tried to find the courage to acknowledge the truth.

"The city ship of Asuras…Is the Thirteenth Angel." Shinji said.

Dozens of warships, cruisers and other craft lay in orbit over Lantea. Most of the warships were Pegasus glass like the Aurora or the Tria. Accompanying the 'mighty' fleet of warships were many hundreds of gate ships and drones waiting to be activated from the surface. Below, the city had disappeared under the waters of Lantea in the possibility that the enemy broke through the lines.

Hippaforalkus couldn't believe he was back here, on board a warships bridge starring at the view screen waiting for battle to begin. He didn't like being here, no Lantean loved battle. He sighed disappointingly, unless the Evangelions returned before long Atlantis could be under siege again and if Atlantis fell the Alteran race could end in the current generation. He had been in this situation before with the wraith and now he was back here again.

"It never ends." He sighed.

The synchronisation process was different and unusual, not simply because of the Evangelions Lantean retrofits but also of course because no pilot had ever attempted to synchronise at over 10,000 times the average speed of light. The LCL was still their much to Shinji's detest as well as the smell of blood but it was somewhat different, like riding an old motorcycle that had its engine serviced and had new tyres fitted.

"Shinji, can you hear me?" Shinji heard the ships chief engineer speak over the integrated communication system. The entry plug was different, the old chair had been replaced with something that felt a lot like the Lantean throne chairs.

"Yes, yes I can here you." Shinji replied. The Hecate's doctors had been able to treat Shinji's concussion on the fly.

"Good…Can you move the Evangelions arm?" Ignoring the stiff feeling from the Evangelions armour Shinji gently pulled the Evangelions hand upwards before cheekily using the Evangelions had and fingers to form a giant 'peace' symbol.

"Don't show off. The Lanteans don't know what that means." Asuka complained through the communicator.

"You are just irritated because your Evangelion will not function in space." Shinji replied to his disappointed companion as he dropped the Evangelions arm. In the control room Asuka considered blowing the hangers airlock and blowing Shinji and his Evangelion into hyperspace.

"He is correct, you know." Rei Ayanami Ikari said from the doorway leading into the hallway. Asuka considered a reply but before she could she was interrupted by a comm. Message from the bridge.

"Prepare for extreme deceleration."

The mutated city ship of Asuras, the thirteenth angel Bardiel dilatorily made its way to the Alteran world of Lantea. Dozens, even hundreds of ships tried desperately to inflict any damage upon the blight. Not only did the angel possess a completely infallible, fully powered Lantean shield but also it's natural AT field. These two together made the Angel impervious to any and all possible weapons the Lanteans could possibly throw at them.

The Lantean warship 'Armentarii' had been heavily damaged by both the city's conventional weapons and its newly developed 'tentacles'. On the vessels bridge Captain General Hippaforalkus furiously punched the control chairs right hand console.

"Sir, our weapons are down and are shields are all but drained." Spoke commander Savil, the ships formal first officer as Hippaforalkus struck the console again.

"Ad utrumque paratus indeed…" Said Hippaforalkus as a console exploded behind him.

"Sir, theirs another ship coming in. It's the Hecate!" Savil exclaimed.

Like an eagle flying in front of the sun the smaller Hecate exited hyperspace and quickly took point between the heavily damaged Armentarii and the thirteenth angel. On board the ship morale was high, with this many officers and not one but three fully functioning Evangelions on board they had every right to be.

"Commander Trebal, signal the Armentarii and transport the survivors aboard." Captain Hyllus said.

"Yes sir."

"This is Captain Hyllus, break off and regroup in lower orbit." The captain said over subspace radio.

"Shinji?" The captain said over the on board intercom.

"Yes captain?" The pilot replied.

"Good hunting."

It was like a dance really, the Evangelion slid out of the hanger. It fell through deep space wrapped in its jet black wings. Suddenly the wings opened revealing the Evangelion to its enemy. Lantea's sun made it sparkle like a snowflake at dawn. Shinji quickly activated the ships engines and it flew to the Angel. Even the serious retrofits given by the Lanteans could not however give the Evangelion enough firepower to breach a city ships shields and an Angels AT field. Drones simply exploded upon the shields surface and even if he could get through the city's shield, and there was still the matter of the AT field.

"Any idea's" Shinji asked as he manoeuvred the Evangelion away from one of the angel's tentacles.

"Just give us a minute. We're thinking." Asuka replied in annoyance.

Despite Shinji's valiant efforts the angelic city ship drew ever closer to the heavily guarded world below. No matter how much fire power the Lantean fleet could muster they'd have no chance if Shinji couldn't knock out one of the shields.

"Asuka, I think I can see the apartment from here!" Shinji exclaimed as he turned away from the Angel and towards the blue world that lay dangerously close to him.

"Shinji we have an idea." Trebal said over the subspace radio.

"What is it?"

"You let the city ship enter the atmosphere of Lantea."

"What?"

"Listen!" Asuka exclaimed. "When a city ship enters an atmosphere most of its power requirements are taken up by the part of the ship entering the atmosphere which leaves the other part of the ship relatively weak."

"How would you define 'weak'?" Shinji asked.

"Five, maybe ten drones should be proficient." Trebal said.

The temperature inside the entry plug started to rise exponentially as the Evangelion followed the angel into Lantea's atmosphere. The LCL started to slowly boil, causing Shinji great discomfort. The Angel tried to 'bat' the Evangelion away with its tentacles but thankfully to no avail.

"Shinji, Fire! Shinji, Fire the drones!" Asuka screamed through subspace.

Shinji could literarily feel Lantea's warm air wash over him as the Evangelion and the angel crashed through the atmosphere. Its armour was heavy and its view was obstructed. Shinji tightened his arm and pulled the side sticks trigger…

"Accipe Hoc!" Shinji exclaimed as six drones were fired through the Evangelions wrist bound drone launcher.

Somewhere, on a dark world on the very edge of the Pegasus galaxy a new and unknown being entered the fray. It wore its hair long and grey and its eyes were of the same colour as human blood. It looked into the alien sky in recognition of its fallen brethren.

"The Lilim here are vast, but their Domain is but dust in wind. Their world shall burn until its surface is but glass." It spoke softy as the wind began to howl.

Authors note: Updates should come more regularly now, maybe every Friday or Monday( abit like undertheglassmoons.)

I chose to make Asuras an angel because

A. I didn't have a lot of Evangelions to destroy.

B. Lantean nanites + Angels = unholy union made in hell!

C. What better way to scare the living bee-Jesus out of the Lanteans than to destroy one of their priced city ships?

Latin Translations.

Fimas-Manure, pooh, shit

Accipe Hoc-Take that.

Ad utrumque paratus- prepared for either alternative


End file.
